Sapphires and Diamonds
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: A little girl has gone missing, and it's up to Susie, Jonesy and PJ to save her. Kelly, so personally desturbed by the case, is suffering terrible frightmares. Will Joss be able to help her out of this one?
1. Chapter 1: Missing Person

**Disclaimer: Blue Heelers does not belong to me. It belongs to Channel Seven and Southern Star. The only things that belong to me are the plot, and some of the characters – i.e. Brett, Olivia, etc.**

**SAPPHIRES AND DIAMONDS**

**Chapter 1: Missing Person**

Jonesy sat at his desk, idly tapping his pen on the surface. He gazed over to the surveillance screens, watching Susie talk to a man at the service desk. He felt that odd feeling in his chest again – like momentary pins and needles, like he always got when he thought about Susie, but now they were starting to feel heavy and painful. At least he and Susie were friends again, but he doubted that they could ever go back to being more. He knew things were too complicated, and even after all the moments they had shared when Susie was found with the drugs in her handbag, he knew she was still raw from all the hurt that Jason caused. _At least the bastard's in gaol now_, he thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Susie poked her head into the room, concern etched on her face. "We have a missing three-year-old," she said to Mark, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Kidnapping. Her father's just come in; do you want to speak to him?"

Mark hurriedly stood up, "Bring him into the interview room," he said before heading there himself. Susie beckoned for Jonesy to follow her, and went and to get the man from the front desk. They led him into the interview room.

"Now, Mr–" Mark began.

"Leighton. Brett Leighton." He said, not lifting his eyes from the table.

"Leighton? The multi-millionaire?" Jonesy asked from his place in the back corner. Susie, who had taken her seat to the side of the man, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you must know, yes. Why does that matter?" Brett asked.

"Because," Mark began. "If this _is_ a kidnapping, as you say, the kidnappers could want a ransom."

"Kidnapper," Brett corrected. "There was only one."

"Did you get a good look at them?" Susie asked gently from her seat.

"Not really, no. As I was coming round the side, I saw a man jump into a car, and drive off. I saw my daughter in the back seat, and that's where my gaze was stuck."

"Can you remember anything about the man at all?" Mark asked.

"Um…he was tall – about _his_ height," Brett said, tipping his head in Jonesy's direction, "Um, longish hair – about chin-length. It was dark. Um, I think he was Asian, but he could have been European, I'm not sure. Sorry if that's not much help." He said, looking at his hands.

"No, that's good. It's enough to go on looking for suspects." Susie reassured him quickly.

"Did you get a good look at the car?" Jonesy asked, walking in to take a seat by Mark.

"Um, it- it was an old car – a sedan. I think maybe a Holden Commodore. But I can't say that for sure, I'm not much of a car guy."

"Did you get a look at the number plate?" Mark questioned.

"Um, yes. But they had black over it – I think a garbage bag. I'm not entirely sure what it was, but whatever it was, it was black and covering the number plates." Brett looked first at Mark, then Jonesy, before settling his gaze on Susie. She looked the most sympathetic of all three.

"Okay, can you describe your daughter please, sir?"

"Of course. Olivia, she's only three, has blonde curly hair, blue eyes…wait. I think I may have a photo." Brett pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and started searching through it. After a bit of rummaging, he produced a small photo of a grinning girl, sitting on a lady's lap.

"She looks just like you," Susie smiled and said warmly.

"Yes, except for the curly hair – she got that from her mother."

"Were you home when she was kidnapped?" Jonesy asked, his tone turning testy.

"Yes."

"Then how could the kidnapper get in, take your daughter, and make a run for it, without you noticing until the end, _and_ without a struggle?" Jonesy asked, failing to mask the anger in his voice.

"You said, earlier," Susie began, with a warning glance at Jonesy before turning sympathetic eyes on Brett. "That you were coming around from the side."

"Yes, that's right," Brett began, with a nervous look at Jonesy. "Olivia was having a nap, so I thought I'd get some gardening in."

"You garden?" Susie asked, unable to keep a smile from playing on her lips. "But you're a millionaire – don't you hire people to do that for you?"

"No," Brett answered with a smile. "I may be rich, but I enjoy tending to my garden, one of the few pastimes I can manage while having to take care of Olivia."

"What about her mother?" Mark asked.

"Her mother?" Brett asked, a dark, sad look appearing on his face. "Her mother died when Olivia was only one – hit by a drunk driver when she was coming home from a visit to her mother's. Olivia was in the car, too, but thankfully was in her baby seat in the back, and escaped serious injury.

"Anyway, I had been pruning my bushes, and was taking the leaves out the front to put in the bin, when I saw the man drive off. I was frozen on the spot. By the time I got into my car, and headed off, I couldn't find where he had gone. Instead, I came straight to the station."

"Okay, well, do you have any enemies? Anyone who may hold a grudge?" Mark asked.

"No, at least, no one that I know of. It _could _have been, I dunno, maybe another car complex owner, trying to scare me into closing down my business, but it would be pretty drastic. I think you may have been right when you said it was someone trying to get a ransom."

"Right, that will be all for now, Mister Leighton," Mark began, before turning to the recorder, "Interview terminated at eleven-fifty-five A.M. I'll just see you to the front desk – Raynor, Jones, accompany Mister Leighton to his house and get a crime scene report. And get PJ to travel with Mister Leighton there."

"Yes Sarg.," the two Senior Constables replied in unison.

* * *

"Must be terrible," Susie said after five minutes of silence in the control car.

"_What_ must be terrible?" Jonesy asked from behind the wheel, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Having your daughter kidnapped. I mean, all they really have is each other. And what if something happens to her? He's already lost his wife."

Jonesy was silent for a moment, but then he felt a smile spreading across his face. He tried desperately to smother his laughter, but couldn't help it.

"It's not funny!" Susie glared.

"No – no, no, no. I wasn't laughing at his situation – _never_. It's just-"

"What?" Susie pouted.

"You're always doing that – plucking statements out of the blue. And I never have any idea what you're talking about, it's always so random."

Susie relaxed, "It's a good habit to pick up – great way of starting conversations. Sorry that you can't always follow – I seem to forget that I'm the only one who can hear my thoughts. To me, the sentence makes sense, but to everyone else…"

Jonesy snickered again, and didn't try to wipe the smile off his face.

Brett was in the car in front of them, and had his blinker on to pull into a driveway. Jonesy followed him.

When all four of them were standing on the front lawn, Brett turned and asked them where they wanted to go.

"I think we better check the door handle for prints," Susie said, glancing at PJ who was get his detective's kit unpacked.

"No point," Jonesy said. He had wandered over to the front of the lawn. "Our kidnapper isn't stupid, Suse, he wore gloves."

"How do you know?" Susie asked, offended.

"Don't be offended Suse," Jonesy replied nonchalantly. "I just meant this was obviously pre-meditated. Here – he left them on the ground. On second thoughts, maybe he _is_ an idiot."

"How do you know they aren't Mister Leighton's gloves?" PJ enquired sceptically.

"They're not," Brett answered for himself.

"But he didn't even ask you," PJ replied.

"I _knew_ they weren't his," Jonesy interjected, "because, for starters, this lawn is kept immaculately. So unless Mister Leighton lied to us when he said he hopped straight in his car – which, by the way, parks on the other side of the lawn – he wouldn't have run here to drop his gloves on the ground, and then run back. Adding on to that, he dropped the branches over there –" Jonesy pointed to near the car. "Which meant he wouldn't have crossed this part of the lawn at all. He came around that corner, and jumped into his car, all over on that side. Secondly, why would he need rubber gloves to trim bushes? They wouldn't form much protection. Thirdly, these gloves are perfectly clean, while Mister Leighton has dirt and numerous scratches on his hands – he definitely didn't use gloves. Fourthly, these gloves are very cheap – home-brand. Mr Leighton has so much money, I doubt if he would ever buy anything that wasn't a quality brand-name – even if it is only disposable rubber gloves. Finally, you will notice Mister Leighton's attire is perfectly matched," it was, to Jonesy's credit for noticing, "Colours go beautifully together–"

"Are you getting at something?" PJ asked impatiently.

"Of course! Orange isn't his colour."

The other three looked at him incredulously, but Jonesy just shrugged.

"What?" he asked. "It's true. And it wouldn't go with his outfit. Of course, if it was me, I wouldn't care, but Mister Leighton obviously takes great pride in his appearance."

Following all these revelations from Jonesy, the other three were rendered speechless. Brett looked at Jonesy in awe and respect, Susie looked surprised, and PJ looked happy.

"I think we may have a new detective in the making," he said, smiling at Jonesy.

"So – no fingerprints. What do we look for now?" Susie asked PJ, grinning at Jonesy's proud look.

"We should check the room Olivia was taken from," PJ had been informed of every detail to date by Mark.

Brett led them upstairs to Olivia's room.

**What do you think so far? This is probably gonna be a relatively long story, but not too long – only in comparison to my previous works. Maybe 5 chapters, depending on how well it goes. I hope you enjoyed it! A teaser for what happens in the next instalment:**

**As the suspect list grows – very slowly, mysteries and problems present themselves.**

**The broken bridges between Susie and Jonesy, however, are beginning to repair themselves.**

**:D angel-kitten-teddy**


	2. Chapter 2: Tyre Marks

**Disclaimer: Blue Heelers does not belong to me. It belongs to Channel Seven and Southern Star. The only things that belong to me are the plot, and some of the characters – i.e. Brett, Olivia, etc.**

**Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews, that makes this really worthwhile! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much!**

**SAPPHIRES AND DIAMONDS**

**Chapter 2: Tyre Marks**

"No sign of struggle," Jonesy stated after he, Susie and PJ had just about finished inspecting the room.

"And thankfully no sign of violence, either," Susie stated, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, she was sleeping," Brett stated. He was standing in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, trying to look calm about the whole situation, but his face betrayed him. "I doubt she was exactly able to defend herself."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," PJ warned. "I've still got to check the window."

What PJ found there made his face turn dark, and he got a pair of tweezers out of his pocket. He picked up something that the others could not see from their distance, and put it into a clear plastic bag.

"What did you find Peej?" Jonesy asked.

"A few strands of hair," PJ replied.

"Why, they could have gotten there any time!" Susie exclaimed.

"Not when there are a few drops of blood accompanying them," PJ replied.

Brett turned white in the face, and almost collapsed. He quickly headed out of the room, and Susie followed, mumbling something about keeping an eye on him. Jonesy frowned at Susie's retreating back, but swallowed any hasty words that threatened to come out.

"I'll get a DNA sample, do you think you can go and see if Mister Leighton can remember _anybody_ who could possibly have done this, or any suspicious persons – the usual."

"Right," Jonesy replied gruffly, with a nod of his head. He left the room and walked downstairs, he had no idea where Susie and Brett had gone. However, he heard their voices, and followed the sound to the kitchen door. As he approached, he could make out what they were saying.

"It's all my fault," Brett was saying. "If I hadn't had been so ignorant, oh, I should have stayed inside until she woke up, and _then_ done the gardening with her outside…she loved to play in the garden, ripping up my flowers, grabbing them with her chubby little hands, then yanking them up…" A heavy sigh followed.

"You can't blame yourself; you and your daughter are the _victims_ here." Susie replied soothingly.

"But what if I never see her again?"

"We will find Olivia, don't worry."

"What if you don't, or if she's dead, though? I never had a chance to say goodbye," Another heavy sigh. "That, to me, is the worst thing about all this. What if something happened to her, and I never got to make my final peace with her."

"I know exactly what you're feeling–" Susie began, but was interrupted.

"How _can_ you know?"

"When my husband died, it was horrible – at least you would have ended things on good terms with your daughter," Jonesy was frozen in the doorway, and could hear that Susie's voice was choked with sorrow and bitterness.

"I guess so, I said goodnight to her, sweet dreams, and I told her I loved her…" Brett whispered.

"What more could you want? That sounds perfect to me."

"I know," Brett replied, "But I wish I could do it just perfectly, spend longer with her, hug her, and kiss her forehead.

"What happened with your husband? Or is that a no-go zone?"

"My husband, Brad, was threatening to shoot me and a colleague – he thought we were having an affair. Of course, that was total crap, but he wouldn't be reasoned with. He was about to shoot me, when Ben drew his gun and shot Brad, to save me…so my husband and I ended things terribly."

"I'm so sor-" Brett began, but Susie interrupted.

"_Don't_ say you're sorry, I'm so sick of everyone saying that. Let's just go back to the case."

Jonesy finally collected himself, and entered the room.

"PJ sent me down here to ask Mister Leighton a few more questions," he stated.

"Call me Brett – all this 'Mister Leighton' stuff, it's too formal for me."

"_Brett_," Jonesy began again.

* * *

Back at the station, Kelly and Joss had just received a call for a cold-burg and car theft. As they head out, Joss can see Kelly is very clearly distressed.

"What's wrong?" Joss asked, failing to put a single note of sympathy in his voice.

Kelly glared at him over the roof of the police car, but her face disappeared as she sat inside it. Joss sighed and followed suit.

"I was just thinking about the kidnapping," Kelly stated. She and Joss had been assigned to file the missing person report with the higher ranks. As such, they had found out all about it. "Imagine if it was you kid out there, how would you feel?"

"I dunno," Joss said uncomfortably as he backed out of the driveway. "I don't ever intend on having kids, so I wouldn't know how it would feel."

"As if, Peroni!" Kelly said, throwing him a quick glance. "At the rate you imagine you're going with the women, you'll be a father to twenty kids by the time you're thirty!"

"Kelly, I do have _some _morals," Joss replied calmly. "Don't worry, I can assure you, if I have my way, I won't become a father. Too much responsibility – and it would ruin my wife's figure."

"You're unbelievable Joss!" Kelly exclaimed. "Fine, let me put it this way; imagine if your car was stolen."

"Stop it right now! I don't even want to think about it! That would be horrible, think of my poor baby…"

"See? But this poor man – his daughter is the only thing he's got. He may be rich, but as far as love goes, he only has one outlet left for that. His wife is, after all, dead."

"He'll get over it soon enough," Joss replied. "I mean, he could always buy a car."

Kelly sighed and silently whacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

* * *

"Are you sure there is no one you know who could have done this?" Jonesy asked Brett.

"No, I mean, I've only just moved here a month ago. Before that, I was living in Jandakot, Perth. But too many people knew me and my home address, and I was looking to take and sell more of my franchise interstate, so I decided on Victoria. I had this house built in the country, hoping to stay away from any more trouble–"

"Trouble?" Jonesy asked.

"Yes. A _few_ people – about twenty-five of them – decided to make my lawn their home away from home. From time to time, they would force their way into the house. Some of them were abusive, and it wasn't a good or safe environment for Olivia. So I got the police on to them. When they were fined, charged, et cetera, a few of them came back, and started hurling bricks and rocks at my house – they even set fire to my trees. Luckily, I was there and put it out before it spread. It was then that I decided to move interstate permanently."

"Is it possible any of them could have been responsible for your daughter's kidnapping?" Susie enquired.

"No, ah, you see…these people were homeless – they had no money. There was no way they could have come here, not unless a rare stroke of luck befall them somehow, but I seriously doubt it. I don't think a great many people would survive trekking through the desert."

"Well, it looks like this attack was made by somebody who you don't know, and have probably never seen before in your life – great," Jonesy rubbed his forehead angrily.

"Exactly, so it's going to be hard trying to find suspects." Susie sighed. "Maybe we should go and inspect the lawn – do you want me to get PJ?"

"Nah, it's alright. – I'll go get him."

When they were all out on the lawn again, Susie went and stood behind the small pile of branches that had been dropped on the ground. She stood stock still, but her eyes were darting, and her head kept turning from side-to-side.

Jonesy and PJ left her to her own devices, and looked for any more blemishes on the otherwise perfectly kept lawn.

There were a few drops of blood, but nothing more.

"The window," PJ mused. "It was open, but the weather was cold this morning. Also, there was the hair and the blood…"

"Are you suggesting we look under the girl's window?" Jonesy asked impatiently.

PJ nodded, and walked right up to the house. Olivia's bedroom window was on the second story of the house, a little over to the left of where the front door would be if it was on the second level too.

"Hmm. Squashed tulips," PJ murmured. "I think they escaped, and possibly entered, via the window."

"But how? Ladder? Rope?" Jonesy asked the detective.

"I'm not sure," PJ replied, stroking his chin. "But whatever they used, it wasn't a ladder, and it didn't touch the ground. There are no prints left in the soil."

"But if the plants are squashed, there surely must be _something_!"

"Not necessarily. These flowers were so close together, that when Mister Kidnapper landed on them, they all fell flat, and covered the ground so completely, that he never actually touched the dirt."

"But how could he escape down the side of the building, with a three-year-old in tow? Did he wear one of those baby back-pack things, you know, that parents strap on and carry their kids about in?"

"Yes…and no. Yes, I do know what you are talking about, and no, I doubt he would have used it. But I can't be sure until we find out what he used to get up there."

Evan and PJ walked over to Susie, to see what she was doing. She had her eyes squinted, and they were still scanning.

"Did you see what direction he drove off in?" Susie asked Brett suddenly.

"He, uh, I think he drove to the end of the street – in that direction – and then turned left."

Susie started miming small motions, and silently mouthing words.

"Suse, what on Earth are you doing?" Jonesy asked her exasperatedly.

"Um…the kidnapper, had already put Olivia in the car. He was getting in himself, when he saw Brett come around the corner of the house. He would have been startled, and twisted on the spot to jump into his car."

Susie walked over to where Brett had said the car was parked. Just at the edge of the lawn, a little patch of the grass was slightly squashed, but in a swirling shape.

"The kidnapper came bare-foot," Jonesy spoke up as it dawned upon him.

"Exactly. That's why you and PJ didn't notice any marking, it could have been caused by anything, and isn't exactly out of place on any lawn. Then he would have jumped in the car, but fumbled when starting, so he would have started off slow," Susie said as she began jogging down the road, following the same path the car would have that morning. PJ and Jonesy followed at a very close distance. "Which wouldn't have left any mark. But his speed kept increasing, more and more, in his desperate bid to escape. So, as he turned this corner…" Susie now sprinted to the corner. PJ and Jonesy had their work cut out for them to keep up. "He would have swung wide – and skidded."

Sure enough, there were heavy skid marks about half-way into the right-hand lane.

"They're very well defined," PJ said, looking at them closely. "We could probably make out a least the exact model tyre that the car had from this."

"How?" asked Jonesy.

"When a car skids its tyres," Susie began, looking at the marks closely herself. "The wheels freeze in action – they don't rotate. The car keeps moving forward purely on its own momentum - inertia. As such, these marks are just elongated versions of the tyre prints. If you were to compact them, you'd get a perfect print."

"Another detective in the making," PJ praised. "If I don't watch it, I'll have to retire and hand things over to you two."

Susie beamed with pleasure.

"Shall we see if there are any more marks further down the road?" Jonesy asked.

"Yes, but as soon as you two get to the first turn-off, if there are no marks, you have to come back."

"But that's a kilometre away!" Jonesy whinged.

"Enjoy. I'll get onto Forensics – this may be one of the only clues we have to go on."

Susie and Jonesy walked down the road together, keeping an eye out for any more tyre marks, or anything that may prove useful for the investigation.

After a few moments silence, Susie glanced at Jonesy, and then smiled when he felt her gaze, and met her eyes.

"What?" Jonesy asked.

"I just really wanted to thank you for all your help the other day with the whole Jason fiasco."

"You've already done that."

"Yeah, but I don't think I've quite done justice to the amount of thanks I feel."

"Really, Suse. It's alright. I–" Evan stopped himself before he said he would have done it for anyone, he knew he wouldn't. Susie and Alex were his best friends, and the only ones he would put so much effort into clearing their names.

"But, I haven't yet apologised for my awful behaviour. I am extremely selfish, and if you want to Ute-surf, that's totally up to you–"

"No, Suse. You're not selfish. Yes, Ute-surfing was an utterly stupid thing to do, and I only did it to help the kids out. Wayne was proud, and wouldn't let me give him a loan, or any of my money whatsoever. I took his place in the Ute-surfing, and won first place! It was unbelievable. Thankfully, Wayne _did_ accept the prize money – one thousand dollars – which he needed, because he and his sister were left by their mother, with no money, and two months behind in the rent."

Susie looked down at the road, and muttered a curse. "I'm so sorry Jonesy, I was such a troll! I'm always too hasty to judge, and wouldn't let you explain yourself!"

"It's okay, Suse. You're not a troll. And you were right when you said I always act like I have something to prove, but I guess I'm just that way from always trying to stand-out in the commander's eyes as a son to be proud of – he never was proud of me, however, but that bad habit has just stuck. I feel as though, I dunno, if I'm not standing out as doing something extraordinary and right, that nobody ever notices me."

"I noticed you, Jonesy," Susie whispered. Tears in her eyes after Jonesy's speech.

**I don't know if the thing about the tyre marks is true, but I do, however, know that the thing about the tyres freezing is. In the episode where Anna's car is stolen, when Jonesy and Alex are out on patrol, Alex nearly misses a turn, and skids around the corner. The camera, at this time, focussed on the wheels, and I noticed they were stuck as the car screeched forward.**

**I hope you somehow found this chapter in the slightest bit enjoyable, but I don't think it was really as good as the first chapter.**

**Oh, and I said the thing about the suspect list growing, well, I didn't exactly get around to that, but in a way, it did. It now includes pretty much every single male in Mount Thomas, LoL.**

**Next time, on Blue Heelers…**

Chris reports to have seen a man fitting the description Brett gave.  
Some of Kelly's past is revealed

**And, most exciting of all, Alex makes his first appearance in my story! Yay!**

**:D angelkittenteddy**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Theft

**Disclaimer: Blue Heelers does not belong to me. It belongs to Channel Seven and Southern Star. The only things that belong to me are the plot, and some of the characters – i.e. Brett, Olivia, etc.**

**A/N: I may have accidentally referred to the gloves as being rubber on prior occasions. They are, in fact, plastic.**

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, but I must apologise right this second. This chapter is possibly one of the worst chapters, out of a total of a total of 21 I have written for various fanfics, and I apologise. You will, most likely, be very disappointed by it, but I will try my very, VERY hardest to make the next one a gazillion times better.**

**SAPPHIRES AND DIAMONDS**

**Chapter 3: Theft**

Jonesy looked at Susie uncertainly. His heart gave a great leap, but he was wise enough not to say anything. Susie was possibly still emotionally unstable, and he didn't want to add on to any of her worries or stresses. His eyes went back to scanning the road, and he saw a black garbage bag lying in the gutter.

"Do you think that could have been the bag used to cover one of the number plates?" he asked Susie.

She glanced over, "Yup, probably came off as he sped around this corner," Susie said, pointing over her shoulder at the turn off they had just passed.

"Do you think it's enough to go on and continue the search?" Jonesy asked.

"No, not really. There's no way yet of proving it, especially as it landed past the turn, but I'm guessing it was just inertia, again, that carried it out this way. My gut is telling me this is the way he went. If that's enough to go on by your definition, then let's go."

Jonesy nodded his consent, and they headed down the first turn. Their silence was broken by Susie's radio buzzing into life.

"Mount Thomas seven hundred to Mount Thomas two-zero-eight portable, do you copy?" came PJ's voice.

"Two-zero-eight receiving," Susie answered, stopping on the side of the road. "What is it PJ?"

"Have you found anything?"

"We think so. We've found what we believe is one of the garbage bags used to cover the number plates, possibly the back one. It's by the Woodland Road turn off, if you want to take a few photos. I trust I can leave it up to you to bag it as well?"

"Right, Mount Thomas seven hundred out."

Susie and Jonesy continued up to the next turn off, but with no more signs, they headed back to meet PJ at the Woodland Road turn off.

When they approached him, he asked sceptically, "Are you sure he would have turned right?"

"No," Susie answered simply, before adding on, "It was a gut instinct, but we didn't find any more signs down Woodland Road."

"Great," PJ answered sarcastically, "I think we better give Mister Leighton's house a final look-over before we head back to the station."

"Have the authorities been alerted?" Jonesy asked.

"Yes, I think Mark was getting Kelly and Joss to handle that." PJ answered, as they approached Brett's house.

Kelly and Joss arrived at the house that had been burgled, to find a scowling lady in her mid-fifties waiting by the door.

"About time you cops got here!" she called to them.

"Missus Foley?" Kelly asked her.

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what happened here?"

"_Well_," Mrs Foley began, indignation in her voice. She looked like she was going to embark on an in-depth story. Joss sighed, but resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I was visiting my sister in Saint Kilda – she's quite unwell, you see–"

"Ah," Kelly nodded, when Mrs Foley paused for a reaction, while the former was trying to stop herself from groaning out loud.

"So I decided to go with my brother – he is so _proud_ of his Porsche – so I left my car here while I stayed at my sister's for the week. I would have stayed there longer for her, but Freddie – my brother – could only get the one week off work, and I needed him to drive me back – taxis are _so_ expensive these days. Why, I remember when I was a little girl, my father used to catch a taxi to the city all the time, and it only cost _him _three-and-twenty–"

"Missus Foley," Joss interrupted. "If you wouldn't mind…" He scowled a little, which wasn't a smart move.

"Excuse me! How rude! Back in _my _day, why, we would never speak out of turn to our elders, such cheek would earn us twenty lashings! I may just have to make a complaint to your Sergeant."

"Constable Peroni is very sorry," Kelly stated, with a glance at Joss to tell him to keep his mouth shut. "He gets irritable when he's tired, and we've been flat out this morning on a missing person case. Please continue with the report – would you terribly mind skipping to when you got home?"

"Of course not, dear," Mrs Foley smiled at Kelly – while Joss glowered at the both of them. "And then I get back this morning, and look what's happened? My car has been stolen! Along with some goods from my house!"

"What kind of car is it, Missus Foley?" Kelly asked.

"A white Holden Commodore," She said, glancing at Kelly's clipboard to make sure she was writing it down. "Number plates read T.X.K., four-seven-nine."

"Do you know what year?" Joss asked.

"What do you mean, 'what year'?" Mrs Foley snapped.

"Do you know what year it was made?" Joss re-phrased, getting annoyed.

"I can't say for sure. I think 1976 – well, that's the year I bought it, and it was brand new."

Kelly and Joss exchanged glances. This matched the description of the car used in the kidnapping.

"You said some items were stolen from your house?" Kelly asked after a slight pause.

"Yes. My long rope, my antique quilt, two black garbage bags and two orange plastic disposable gloves."

Kelly and Joss exchanged glances again – but this time they were amused ones.

"You say they took two garbage bags, and two plastic gloves?" Joss asked.

"Yes."

"How did you know they were taken at all? Don't those things come in bulk packs?"

"Yes, but I was down to my last two garbage bags, I was going to buy some more tomorrow when I do my weekly shopping. And I had the gloves laid out in pairs along a shelf in my garden shed – for quick access."

"Right, and you came home to find them missing?" Joss asked patronisingly.

"Yes," Mrs Foley hissed at him. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"And you want us to report them as missing?" Joss asked her.

"Yes! They don't come cheap, you know!"

"They do when you buy home-brand," Joss whispered to Kelly.

Joss and Kelly quickly inspected Mrs Foley's small house, but none of the missing items turned up.

When they got back into the car, Joss let out a huge sigh or relief.

"Next time you can take Susie with you," he told Kelly. "I can't believe that lady keeps a tab on disposable gloves and garbage bags!"

"Joss, she obviously doesn't have a lot of money, and is too proud to ask for help from her brother. I don't think it's fair for you to be so mean to her."

"She's asking for it! She made us stand through tales about _the good ol' days_."

"Joss, it asking for too much to ask you to behave for once in your life?"

"I always behave – except when I'm with you. I think you're a bad influence. By the way, the antique quilt–"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she got _that_ new for her twenty-first back in 1890?"

"Joss!" Kelly exclaimed.

Susie looked at the house, and noticed that the house number was on the door, and that there was no mailbox or mail slot.

"Brett," she began, "Do you ever get any mail? You don't have a mail box or anything."

"Ah, yes. I do get mail – I have a post office box. It was another change I made when I moved interstate. I was sick and tired of getting letters asking for donations to non-existent charities, so, now, I don't get any 'junk mail'."

"Ah," Susie said in understanding, and didn't think about it any more.

After another half hour of searching the house, and not turning up any evidence, Jonesy, Susie and PJ got back into the police car, and headed down to the station.

"So, are you two thinking a ransom may come through?" PJ asked.

"Well, what other motives would there be for kidnapping a person you don't even know?" Susie asked from her place in the back seat.

"You're right," PJ said, "So there's nothing much we can do until that ransom comes through. Maybe just try to find out how he got up there, see if there are any similars, the usual."

"But what if something happens to the girl in the meantime?" Susie asked, concern evident in her tone of voice.

"We're just going to have to try our hardest, and hope that nothing does," Jonesy said, never taking his eyes off the road, though he longed to turn and face Susie, make sure she was okay. "It's pretty rare for a kidnapping to occur without any demands, and as the kidnapper is most likely not even an acquaintance of Mister Leighton's, I'd say there's no chance of it being otherwise."

"I just feel so useless," Susie sighed from the back seat. Jonesy frowned, but didn't open his mouth.

When they were back at the station, Tom was grilling Susie, PJ and Jonesy for answers.

"So, do we have any leads?" Tom asked from behind his desk.

"We have general descriptions of the car and kidnapper, Boss," Jonesy replied, arms folded over his chest. "We know he got in, and escaped, via the girl's bedroom window, but we are unsure of how. We know a few of the roads he took, but nothing else. The questions just keep mounting up."

"Then I suggest you answer them," Tom replied. "On your way."

Two Forensics detectives had arrived at the station, and were waiting for PJ in his office.

Susie and Jonesy returned to their respective desks. Susie rested her elbow on her desk, and propped her chin in her hand.

"Do you want me to come up with theories for how he could've gotten into the window?" Jonesy asked her.

"Hmm," Susie consented. "I think I'll head down to the pub and ask Chris to keep an eye out for anyone matching the description – maybe she's already seen someone."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jonesy asked, a hint of eagerness in voice.

"No, I should be fine."

Jonesy sighed; in the past, Susie would have said yes, even if it was just to get the lunches. But he had to speak to Susie, so he thought hard for an excuse.

"I may as well come with you – it's already past lunchtime, and it's my turn to pick up the lunches," he said, hastily getting to his feet.

Susie frowned, "But what about the window?"

"I would have needed to go the pub anyway to get the lunches; it just kills two birds with the one stone."

"But I could just pick up the–"

"And what if the kidnapper is there? We'll both be on the scene, so you won't need to wait for back-up if you see him."

"Fine then," Susie relented.

"Susie," Chris greeted when the two Senior Constables walked up to the bar. "Jonesy – aren't you a little late for the lunches?"

"We've spent all morning on a missing person case. We're actually here to ask you if you've seen someone," Susie said, giving her a slight smile.

"We're looking for a male," Jonesy added. "Dark, chin length hair; about my height. Possibly Asian or European, we're not entirely sure."

"I've had a few men like that in today," Chris replied. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

"That's all we have for now," Susie said, eyes downcast.

"Well, I can limit it down to three men who came in," Chris began.

"Any _particular_ features you can remember?" Jonesy asked.

"Not really – except one of them, he had a nasty scab on his forehead – looked like he had split his head open recently and hadn't gone to see a doctor about it," Chris said.

"Did you talk to this man?" Susie asked, eyes lighting up with hope.

"Yes. He said his niece was visiting from the city, and he was showing her a bit of country life."

"Did you see this niece?" Jonesy asked her.

"Yes, and I can tell you, she definitely wasn't a blood relative." Chris raised her eyebrows, and picked up a beer glass to wash.

"Why do you say that?" Susie questioned, she was practically leaning of the bar in her excitement.

"Well, he was Asian. She was a very typical Australian – and blonde. She was quite young, too. Just a toddler, maybe a little older."

"That's our man!" Susie exclaimed, glancing at Jonesy.

"I dunno, it could just be a co-incidence," Jonesy said to her quietly.

"What are the chances of that?" Susie asked, an annoyed look flickering across her face. "Besides, it's a lead, and we have to follow it up."

"Fine," Jonesy replied, and then he spotted someone at one of the tables in the dining room. "Alex!"

"I think he has the afternoon shift," Susie replied, glancing over her shoulder. "Why don't you go and ask him if he wants a lift to the station? I'll worry about the lunches."

"Okay," Jonesy jogged up to his friend.

"Hey," he greeted Alex. Alex looked up from the chicken schnitzel and chips he was just polishing off. "You want a lift to the station?"

"Yea, thanks mate," Alex glanced behind Jonesy to see Susie at the bar. "So, made any progress with Susie yet?"

"No," Jonesy replied, sitting down opposite Alex with a sigh. "I think it is really over."

"Ah, mate, don't say that! There's still hope!"

"I doubt it. I think the feelings are very much one-way now. I'll never stop lov- _liking _Susie, she's just so perfect. But me? I have too many faults, too many flaws for Susie to ever like me again."

A look of pity settled on Alex's face. "Mate, you _love_ her, you know, just as well as I do, don't keep saying all this crap about _liking_ her! And you know she loves you, too!"

"Nah," Jonesy said, glancing over his shoulder at Susie. "It's too complicated – it'd never work."

"Ah, mate," Alex sighed, defeated. "I give up! I've tried everything I can, but you two are so stubborn! It's really sad and pathetic. I will never bring the subject up again, unless you do. But let me say this – if you two don't get together, you're both going to be miserable for the rest of your lives."

Jonesy didn't answer. There was no use denying it – if he couldn't have Susie, he'd never be truly happy. However, he seriously doubted she still harboured any feelings for him.

"Come on, are you ready to go back to the station?" Jonesy asked Alex, getting to his feet.

"Yea, but mate–"

"What?"

"Just talk to her, okay?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to bring it up again?"

Kelly and Joss arrived back at the station at the same time as Susie, Evan and Alex. Kelly looked victorious whilst Joss, on the other hand, looked grumpy and defeated.

_Joss probably lost another bet or argument_, Jonesy thought, a small smile escaping him.

"Suse," Kelly said, excitably running to her side, "We think we may have a lead in the missing girl case!"

"Really?" Susie replied with much enthusiasm.

"Yes," Kelly smiled, pleased with the reaction from a now eager Susie. "We got called to a car theft this morning – not only was the car missing, but a few household items as well."

"Go on…" Susie encouraged.

"The missing car was a _white Holden Commodore_ – from the seventies! And a rope, along with a few other items, was stolen from the house."

"Oh, excellent!" Susie beamed, and then turned to Jonesy. "Could our kidnapper have used a rope to get up to the window?"

"I suppose so," he answered.

"What were the other items?" Susie asked, turning back to Kelly and Joss.

"Nothing of interest," Joss sighed. "A quilt – sorry, _antique_ quilt – _two_ garbage bags, and _two_ plastic gloves – the crazy old bat kept tabs on everything."

Susie and Jonesy exchanged glances, "Are you sure?" the latter asked.

"Yes, that's what she told us – she's one of those 'squeeze-every-penny' types."

"So definitely connected then?" Susie asked Jonesy.

"Well, if the gloves were orange, then yes," He replied.

"They – they were," Kelly said, looking a bit lost.

"Have I missed something this morning?" Alex asked.

Jonesy was just settling down for lunch when he saw Susie finish talking to Mark, and grabbing car keys. She rushed out the door without a word to anyone else, so Jonesy followed.

"Susie," he called to her, she was putting something in the back seat of the police car. "Where are you going?"

"To take another look at Brett's house – I want to see if the rope theory will hold up."

"But what about lunch? You have to have a break."

"No, this is more important," Susie remarked, getting into the car.

Jonesy sighed and ran to the passenger's side and hopped in.

"What are you doing?" Susie enquired.

"Coming along – two sets of eyes are better than one."

"But what about your lunch break?"

"I'd feel guilty having one when you're still working anyway," Jonesy said, strapping in.

"But I'll feel guilty, knowing I'm keeping you from yours," Jonesy didn't answer, and seeing he wasn't going to budge, Susie frowned. "Fine, have it your way."

Jonesy looked out the window as they pulled out. He was beginning to worry about the eagerness Susie was undertaking with this case.

Joss looked up from his lunch to see that Kelly hadn't touched hers at all, and was staring into space.

"What's wrong now?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied, not really paying attention to what she was saying. "It's just, this case, it seems so – oh, don't worry."

"No, tell me," Joss cooed, for once forgetting his lunch, Kelly was looking very distressed now, and he was worried.

"It's just this case, it's so – _familiar_," she settled on.

"And?" Joss encouraged.

"It's just like the one where my, my best friend – Cassy – was taken. We were only six years old. But she – she was found too late. By the time the police found the hid-out, she was dead." Kelly's mouth turned down in the corners, but she didn't cry. "I'm just worried we may not find this girl in time, either."

"We will," Joss assured her, "Look, Susie and Jonesy are on the case, they're an amazing duo, and I don't doubt they'll find the girl before any more harm can befall her."

"Hmm," Kelly murmured. "I hope you're right."

**Okay, a really pathetic chapter, I know. I think any sparks of a good story were burned out after the first two chapters, but I'm only fifteen, and I haven't had much experience writing, so what can you expect? But I will try really, REALLY hard to make the next one a good one, I promise!**

**Next time, on Blue Heelers...**

**Three suspects are interviewed – one of them is the kidnapper. Can you figure out which one it is?**

**Kelly faces frightmares (nightmares you have when you are awake) and night terrors, as memories from her past she had tried to forget resurface**

**Jonesy, becoming yet again very hurt, heart-broken and jealous, loses it when interviewing Brett.**

:D angelkittenteddy :D


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicion

**Disclaimer: Blue Heelers does not belong to me. It belongs to Channel Seven and Southern Star. The only things that belong to me are the plot, and some of the characters – i.e. Brett, Olivia, etc.**

**SAPPHIRES AND DIAMONDS**

**Chapter 4: Suspicion**

Jonesy and Susie finally arrived at Brett's house – they had travelled all the way in silence, much to Jonesy's displeasure. They got out of the car, and walked up to the front door. Susie knocked, whilst Jonesy took a step back and looked up at Olivia's window. He realised it was quite old fashioned; it was split into two vertically, and opened both inwards and outwards. A metal shutter swung out from above it to block the sun, and would have reached around halfway down the window when it was put into its down position. There was a looped cord at the bottom of the shutter, for securing it in place with a metal pole, about eight centimetres long, underneath the window, that acted as a clasp. Jonesy noticed a metal pane was missing near the bottom of it.

Brett answered the door, and saw Susie standing there.

"Senior Constable Raynor!" He greeted.

"Susie," she clarified, throwing him a smile, "May we come in?"

"We?" Brett looked confused. He had not yet seen Jonesy.

Evan stepped back in behind Susie, with a greeting nod of his head thrown Brett's way.

"Senior Constable Jones," Brett greeted, with far less enthusiasm.

Jonesy did not allow the man the liberty of calling him anything other.

Susie, not sensing the tension between the men, continued smiling, "Um, Brett?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Come in," he held the door open and stepped aside to let the two officers through.

"We have some good news, Brett," Susie informed him, "We have a good description of a suspect, and we have found where he stole the car he used in the abduction from."

"That's great news! Thank-you so much," Brett replied, but his face still could not hide the sad dread that had consumed him.

"Also, we think we may have found out how the kidnapper got in to your daughter's bedroom. Would Senior Constable Jones be allowed to go up and take a look?" Susie requested.

"Of course," Brett replied, "Do you need me for anything, or can I go back to the kitchen?"

"You can go back to the kitchen, we'll manage just fine," Susie smiled before turning to Jonesy. "You go upstairs and take a look from the window – I'll look around outside," she said as soon as Brett had gone.

Jonesy nodded and jogged upstairs. He did not notice Susie staring after him, a small smile playing on her face, before she bit her lip, turned on her heel, and walked out the door.

When he got to Olivia's bedroom, Jonesy headed straight for the window. He put on a pair of gloves, and opened the window out. He stuck his head out into the faint sunlight of a wintry afternoon, and glanced down below him. Susie was standing there, looking back at him, waiting to give out instructions.

"How do you think he got up there?" she called. "How did he use the rope?"

"Probably as a lasso," Jonesy called back. "He might have looped it around the shutter latch, or something."

"Would it be strong enough?"

"Should be, but it's the length I'm worried about. It looks like the rope would slip off when he started climbing, but it would be easier than looping it around the shutter."

"Maybe he figured out another way around it. Could you come down here, please? There may be a way of telling how."

Jonesy went back downstairs, and out to underneath the window. He saw Susie grabbing something from the backseat of the police car. She swung around, a coiled rope draped over her shoulder.

"Think you're any good at lassoing?" Susie grinned as she approached Jonesy, holding out the rope to him.

"I could give it a try," he smiled back.

He took the rope from Susie, and tied a knot in it. "Are you sure this is the same length he used?"

"Kelly and Joss told me the missing rope was an eight metre rope," Susie replied, turning her gaze back up to the window.

Jonesy swung the rope in circles above his head a few times, before throwing it at the shutter. It hit the shutter, but was nowhere near wide enough to loop around it.

Jonesy frowned, and narrowed his eyes at the shutter, "He couldn't have thrown it around the shutter. No matter how wide he made the loop, by the time you throw it up, it narrows, and there's no way it can loop around a metre-and-a-half wide shutter."

"Then how did he get up?" Susie followed his gaze to the shutter, "Are you sure there is no way he could have looped it over the clasp?"

"Positive," Jonesy frowned, thinking about Susie's words. _Are you sure there is no way he could have _looped_ it…_ "But maybe he didn't lasso it, after all."

As Susie looked at Jonesy in confusion, waiting for him to enlighten her, Evan untied the knot he had made for a lasso. He tied another knot in the end of the string. He in fact tied several knots, one of top of the other, until one big, long, heavy knot rested in the end of the rope.

"See how there is about a five centimetre gap between each of the metal panes on the shutter?" Jonesy asked Susie.

"Yes…"

"And there's also one pane – the third one from the bottom – missing?"

"Yes, but a few of the shutters around the house are like that – they must have got damaged in shipping," Susie replied, looking at Jonesy. "What are you getting at?"

"Our abductor may not have lassoed the rope, but he may have looped it," Jonesy threw the heavy, knotted end of the rope at the gap in the shutter – it went through perfectly. The knot continued to fall through, and landed back at the same height of the other end of the rope.

Jonesy smiled triumphantly, still holding onto the rope. Susie looked at him, her face quite frankly displaying she was impressed.

Jonesy grabbed both ends of the rope in his hands, planted his foot on the wall, and tested the shutter. He gave a slight tug on the rope, but the shutter pulled down a bit. Jonesy hesitated a little, before pulling the shutter down completely. He had been right; when the shutter was fully down, it covered the top half of the window.

"Are you a good climber?" he asked Susie suddenly.

"Yes, why do you as- oh, _no_! I am _not_ climbing up that thing!" She said, jumping back from Jonesy who was reaching for her hand.

"Come on," Jonesy pleaded. "One of us has to do it, and I could never make it up there on a rope."

"Fine," Susie relented, "But you _so_ owe me one!"

Jonesy grabbed her hand, and shoved the two ends of the rope in it, before running upstairs to the window.

"Ready?" he called down to Susie. She glared up at him, planted her foot on the wall, and started to walk up it, putting all her weight on the rope.

When she got up to window, she nodded at Jonesy, and he closed it and put the latch down. Susie grabbed a small twig, which she had pulled off a bush in the garden while Jonesy had run upstairs, from her pocket. She slipped it between the two panes of the window, and knocked the latch up with it. Jonesy almost laughed at her face – she looked so sick, only holding on with the one hand. As soon as she had unlocked the window, she quickly put her second hand back on the rope. Using her foot, she carefully prodded the window open. When it was open wide enough, she put one foot on the sill, but as she went to put her second foot there, she slipped.

"Suse!" Jonesy cried, shoving his head out the window.

"Calm down, Jonesy, I'm fine!" Susie replied, looking everything but. She was still grimly holding on to the rope, and swung a little to get her foot back on the wall. She re-climbed the metre she had just fallen, and again planted a foot on the windowsill. This time she made it up.

"Are your sure you are alright?" Jonesy asked worriedly, as she limbo-ed under the closed shutter.

"_Yes_, Jonesy," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"Okay, so we know how he got in," Jonesy looked around the room. "But how did he carry her out?"

"Well, I'd say this is probably where the quilt comes in," Susie smiled. "Maybe he made a sling out of it. If he tied two opposite corners together around his shoulder, and lay her in the almost-hammock like blanket, it would have been easy enough to carry her down, but his neck would have been very sore by the end of it."

"That would explain it," Jonesy chewed on the inside of his cheek. "But we still need to track down those three men at Chris saw at the pub."

"There's only one I'm interested in," Susie replied.

"Suse, he may best match the description, but there's no way of knowing for sure – it could be any of them. Or, it may not be even one of them. Maybe it's just a co-incidence, but we've got to find all of them, anyway."

"Fine, I'll just go and tell Brett we're done," Susie said, becoming slightly distracted.

"I'll come with y–" Jonesy started, but Susie interrupted.

"No, I'll only be a few minutes, I'll be fine. You just go to the car."

When she left the room, Jonesy slowly headed down the stairs, and out to the car. "You would only need half a minute if that's all you were telling him," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kelly heard the service desk bell ring, and looked up at the surveillance screen. A little blonde girl, barely able to reach the bell, was standing there. Kelly got up and went to see her – could this be the missing girl?

She got to the desk, and froze.

"They've got her!" The little girl was almost yelling, eyes darting around the room. "You _must_ come! There were men – big men! They – they came to the park! They had guns, and, and, I told her to hide, Miss, but she didn't! I was hiding under the slide, but she, she just stood there. Why didn't she hide? And then they gone and took her! I was trying to find my way home – mummy had dropped us off at the park, and she was going to be coming back, but, but then Cassy was taken! I couldn't find my way home, but I saw the blue and white squares on your sign, and realised this was a police station!"

Kelly couldn't talk. She must be dreaming! Of course she was. How else would she be able to see her six-year-old self standing right in front of her?

"Miss?" the girl asked, scared. "Please, Miss Police Lady, I need your help!"

Kelly answered, in barely more than a whisper. "What's your name?"

"Kelly, Miss."

"Surname?" Kelly gulped.

"What's a surname?"

"Your last name."

"Oh – O'Rourke. Kelly O'Rourke, Miss," The girl answered, eyes still darting everywhere.

"Kelly O'Rourke? Do you know where you live?"

"Yes, at home."

"I mean street name, number."

"Oh, no, I don't. But that's not important; you have to help me find Cassy!"

"I'll need to find your mummy first. Do you know where we can find her?"

"Don't worry about her! We have to find Cassy!" The little girl screamed, and began crying.

Kelly's breath shuddered, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Kelly?"

Kelly snapped around, and saw Joss standing in the doorway to the station.

"What?" she murmured.

"Who are you talking to?"

"This little gir–" Kelly looked back in front of the desk, but there was nobody there.

Joss looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…nothing. Um, I think I need a caffeine boost." She laughed slightly.

"Right. Well, if you need anything, or you want to talk, I'm here."

"I'm fine!" Kelly snapped.

* * *

Susie finally joined Jonesy in the car, she looked a little flushed.

"Everything okay?" Jonesy asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Susie answered distractedly, staring into space.

Jonesy did not bother asking anything else, because he thought he knew what had happened in the three minutes since he had last seen Susie.

"We have to find those men Chris was talking about," Susie said after a moment's silence.

"I got a call while I was waiting for you – one of them is back at the pub."

"Excellent, let's grab him for questioning."

When they got to the pub, a very harassed-looking Chris came up to greet them.

"Thank goodness you two are here," she said, glancing back over her shoulder at a man who had a chair in his hands, and was screaming something incoherent. "That's one of the men I was telling you about. He's had a bit much to drink; do you think you could _kindly_ escort him out? I don't care what you do with him after that."

While Susie thanked Chris, Jonesy went over and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man whirled around, bearing the chair at Jonesy.

"Excuse me, Sir," Jonesy said in an overly cheerful voice. "Would you mind accompanying me off the premises?"

Susie now took her place next to Jonesy.

"What?" said the man. "You think I'm having too much too drink?" His words slurred heavily; Susie looked repulsed, but the man continued on, "Well, too bad. I'm having a good time, now stand back!"

Neither of them budged, so the man brought the chair around with full force, and slammed it into Susie's stomach. She doubled over in pain, while Jonesy grabbed the chair out of the man's hands, and punched him in the face. The man reeled back, cupping his hands to his nose, where blood was streaming out. Jonesy grabbed his wrists, and snapped handcuffs on.

"Sir, you are under arrest," Jonesy practically spat into the man's ear, "For failure to leave premise when asked too, and assault of a police officer."

Jonesy hauled the man to the car, and then ran back in to check on Susie.

"Suse," he said, bending over her crouched form and helping her too her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Susie began, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I feel absolutely peachy."

Jonesy pulled her arm around his shoulders, and helped her to the car.

"I was just asking," he said, feebly.

"Well, Jonesy," Susie said, turning her head to look at him. "Do I _look_ okay?"

"No really, no."

"Then you have your answer!"

* * *

"Kelly, are you sure you are alright?"

"Fine, it was nothing, really…"

"You're not looking too great," Joss stated unnecessarily; Kelly glared at him. "Maybe you should ask Sarge if you can have the afternoon off."

"I think I'll do that, actually," Kelly mumbled, getting up and going to find Mark.

On her way, she passed Susie and Jonesy as they came back into the station. Jonesy had one arm holding Susie's around his shoulders, guiding her through the hallway, and with the other he was pushing a man along in front of him.

"Need a hand?" Kelly asked, forgetting her own troubles for a moment.

"Thanks," Jonesy said, looking grateful. "Can you accompany Mister Ngyuen here to the interview room? Keep an eye on him – I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure," Kelly replied, grabbing Mr. Ngyuen by the jacket and hauling him in front of her.

Jonesy continued to lead Susie into the mess room, where he helped her to sit down.

"I could have walked in by myself," she said icily.

"Of course you could have," said Jonesy, glancing out the frosted window. "But at the pace you were going, I could have solved the case by then, and we all know how much you would've _loved_ that."

"Jonesy!" Susie laughed, but stopped abruptly, grabbing her stomach. "Ouch," she whispered.

A sincere look of concern appeared on Jonesy's face.

"You just take it easy," he told her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But I _have_ to sit in on the interview," Susie complained. "I'm part of this investigation, too!"

"I _know_, Suse," Jonesy answered patiently, and struggled to keep a grin off his face – Susie was pouting. "Just wait while I get the Boss; we have to report the assault. Plus, he'll probably want to sit on the interview as well."

Susie huffed and angrily folded her arms. "Okay," she relented, "Just be quick."

After a long minute, Jonesy and the Boss finally appeared in the mess room.

"Raynor," Tom began, taking the seat beside her while Evan stood by the door. "Jones here told me about what happened. Do you really think you're up to an interview?"

"Yes, I do, Boss," Susie stated indignantly.

"Fine, have it your way," the Senior Sergeant relented. "But if you feel worse at any stage, you _must_ excuse yourself from the room – that's an order."

Susie nodded slightly in consent. Tom stood up, and headed out of the room. On the way, he passed Jonesy.

"She won't take herself out," whispered Tom, "If she's going to faint on us, I don't care if you have to carry her out of there – just get her out!"

"Yes Boss," Jonesy murmured in reply, before going to help Susie stand up.

When all three were in the interview room, Tom commenced.

"Lui Nguyen," he began. "Where were you between nine and ten-thirty this morning?"

Then man looked sour, and crossed his arms as though in protest to speaking.

"Need I remind you," Jonesy said casually from the corner behind Tom, "That if you refuse to co-operate, we'll add 'hindering police' to your charges."

"What charges?" Lui asked, feigning innocence.

"Assault of Police and kidnapping," Jonesy replied, taking a few menacing steps closer.

This seemed to panic Lui, and his barrier of defence was torn down. "I didn't kidnap anybody!" he exclaimed.

"Then where were you between nine and ten-thirty this morning?" Tom asked again.

"At the station," Lui answered, with nervous glances in Jonesy's direction; blood was still trickling down from his nose. "Picking up my brother and his family."

"Can they confirm this?" Susie asked weakly; Jonesy glanced concernedly in her direction.

"Yes, yes," Lui answered, his eyes still on Jonesy. "They are at the pub now, they hired out a room."

"May I ask how you got that nasty cut on your forehead?" Jonesy asked, an idea hitting him suddenly.

"I am a little clumsy," Lui answered hastily. "I accidentally walked into my clothes drier – it's attached to the top of my wall," he added when he saw the disbelief on all three faces.

"Car to take you sandals off, sir?" Jonesy requested. When Lui did so, he added, "Now show us the bottom of your feet."

Lui complied – there were many scratches and cuts all over the soles of his feet.

Susie and Tom exchanged glances.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your story?" Tom asked him.

"Positive," Lui answered, slipping his thongs back on.

"Chris, the bartender from the imperial claims to have seen you with your niece," Susie began, her voice lacking its characteristic determined edge.

"She may have," Lui replied, his eyes not leaving Jonesy. "I have taken her out many times."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Jonesy asked/

"No. If you want to see her, just go down to the pub!"

"I think we'll do just that," Tom said, getting to his feet and going over to the recorder to officially end the session.

When Jonesy had lead Mr Nguyen to the cell, he went back to the interview room to talk to the Boss and Susie.

"We'll go down to the pub now, if you want, Bo-" Jonesy began.

"We?" Tom began. "Who exactly are you implying by 'we'?"

"Me and Susie, Boss."

"Raynor is in no condition to carry out the investigation. She took a very heavy blow. I think a visit to the hospital is in order for her."

"Boss, I'll be fine," Susie spoke up, looking agitated. "I am still in the room, you know, you could just talk directly for me. If you really want me to, I can drop by the hospital after work."

"Fine, but I really think you shouldn't go out again, Raynor."

"I'm feeling a lot better, Boss," Susie lied. At least she could walk on her own now, as she realised when she managed to get up and walk to the door. "Ready to go, Jonesy?" she asked.

"Not just yet," Tom said, with a wry glance at the cell door.

"I want to make sure Mister Nguyen has plenty of time to think over what he's done, and we'll see if he changes his tune. We can wait to get this alleged niece. Bring Brett back in for a few follow-up questions."

Jonesy and Susie looked uncertainly at each other, but then nodded their consent.

After Susie had called Brett on the phone, asking him to come down to the station, PJ walked in to the main station room with a triumphant look on his face.

"Susie, Jonesy," he began. They turned around and looked at him. "I just got the DNA results back from forensics. The blood isn't Olivia's."

Susie and Jonesy looked at each other.

"The cut on Lui Nguyen's head…" Jonesy began.

"If this 'niece' doesn't show up, we're ordering a DNA sample from Lui. Thanks Peej!"

"We've still got to wait until after we've had a talk to Brett," Jonesy reminded her.

"Right."

* * *

Susie and Jonesy were facing Brett in the interview room, but if anyone walked in then, it would appear to them as though Brett and Susie were quite alone.

After a minute's silence, Jonesy grew frustrated and began the questioning himself.

"Do you know a Lui Nguyen?" he asked Brett, snapping the later out of his reverie, probably about Susie.

"Pardon?" he asked, a little out of it. He gathered his senses and answered, "No. Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"Are you sure?" Susie asked, her voice full of concern. "Well do you recognise, or have you seen this man?" she questioned as she produced a police photo of Lui Nguyen.

"No, sorry. Never seen him before in my life. Why?"

"Ah, can you give us just a moment, please?" Susie asked him kindly. When Brett nodded his consent, Susie got up and went over to the tape recording machine. "Interview suspended at four o'clock p.m."

She gestured for Jonesy to follow her out of the room. When they were in the corridor, she quickly said, "Okay, so it looks like you were right. It wasn't Lui Chang, where do we go from here?"

However, Jonesy was no longer keen in pushing his belief that it wasn't Lui Chang. "It _is_ Lui Chang," he began. Susie looked a little stunned.

"It is Lui Chang," he restated, before adding, "But he's not doing it alone. Brett was in on it."

"Jonesy! _Don't_ do this! You know very well Brett wouldn't stage the kidnapping of his own daughter! What good would it do?"

"I don't know, but we haven't got the demands yet. Lui fits in to this all perfectly, and Brett said he saw the kidnapper. Lui's the kidnapper, and now that we're on to his partner, Brett's acting like he's never seen him. But he must have!"

Susie frowned in frustration, and her 'fed-up' look settled on her face. "I'm _sick_ of this Jonesy! You've got it in for Brett. Why? Is it because it looks like he likes me? Well here's a newsflash for you, Jonesy. Maybe I like him too – you and me, we're over. I told you I was through with you, and I stick by it."

Jonesy's face seemed to crumple, and for a moment Susie felt pity for him, but then she remembered all that had happened. He was jealous and possessive, and that led him to violent acts. She couldn't be with someone like that, regardless of how much she loved him. She picked back up where she had left off.

"The sooner you accept that, the better for everyone. Now, let's get this interview finished with." And with that, Susie stalked back into the interview room. A devastated Jonesy was left standing in the hallway by himself. Gathering up what little strength and will to go on that he could, Jonesy to re-entered the interview room.

Susie had officially started the interview, with a few wary glances at Jonesy.

"Brett," she was saying. "Think hard, are you sure this man isn't the kidnapper."

Brett heaved a sigh, and then answered, "I'm really sorry Suse, but I am sure this man wasn't the one who took Olivia."

"That's okay," Susie said gently, reaching for Brett's hand. "We just have to be absolutely sure before we rule out any suspects."

They two smiled warmly at each other, and an involuntary tear escaped Jonesy's eye.

"Liar!" He all but screamed at Brett, going almost nose-to-nose with the man. "You were in with Lui all along! I bet you two worked it out so that when the ransom comes through, it's demanding money from the force, or some other organisation!"

"Jonesy, stop!" Susie said in a strong, commanding tone. Jonesy took no notice of her.

"How could you do it – kidnap your own daughter? She's probably scared half to death, and all you can do is sit here and think about the money you're going to make!" He grabbed Brett by the shirtfront and pulled him up to his eye level. "Now tell us where she is!"

Brett looked nervous, but Susie had also risen to her feet, and was looking murderously at Jonesy.

"Senior Constable Jones!" She said in a loud, clear, and very demanding voice. "You will control yourself, and leave the room! Interview terminated at ten past four p.m."

"Thank-you, Susie," Brett looked gratefully at her, with trying to wriggle out of the grip Jonesy still had him in. "You heard her – let go of me!"

Jonesy grudgingly relented – it was a very rough relent at that – and stepped back.

"Thank-you," Brett said rudely. "There's nothing like a jealous ex."

"How did you kn–" Susie began, but stopped abruptly when she saw Jonesy's face.

He was torn. He was to punch Brett – good and hard right in the centre of his face – but he remembered what had happened the last time he did that. The last time he had punched someone about Susie, it was the very reason he was not with her now. If only he hadn't punched Alex, Susie and Jonesy may have been planning their wedding that very day.

He swallowed hard, bowed his head, and left the room.

"You're so lucky you ended things with him," Brett said, turning to Susie with a look of revolt on his face. "Though I don't see why you would have gotten with him in the first place."

"I, I love him," she said absently, before hastily correcting her 'mistake', "_Loved_, him."

"Hmm," Brett said, looking at her for confirmation he could leave.

"I guess I'll show you to the front of the station, then?" She said, still absently looking after Jonesy.

**Okay…that was long…and not much happened…yet again. I don't think I'll say what's in the next chapter, because I can never keep to it. They only got around to interviewing one suspect this chapter, but I'm _hoping_ – not promising – to get through the other two next chapter.**

**But just to leave you thinking:**

**Who are the other two suspects? Which one is the kidnapper?**

**Will Kelly's frightmares continue?**

**Is there any hope left for Susie and Jonesy? (Not the way I'm going, LoL. Maybe, though.)**

**What will happen in the final two chapters to close the case? (Yes, I have planned six chapters as the finished piece of the story. Don't be surprised if they're both as long as this one.)**

**Sorry about the long wait, everyone.**

**Cheers,**

**:D Susie :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing's Working Out

**Disclaimer: Blue Heelers does not belong to me. It belongs to Channel Seven and Southern Star. The only things that belong to me are the plot, and some of the characters – i.e. Brett, Olivia, etc.**

**There's a lot more S/J this chapter for those who have been asking for it, but it's pretty weak, and pretty cringe-worthy, and pretty out of place...but hey! What can you do? LoL**

**SAPPHIRES AND DIAMONDS**

**Chapter 5: Nothing's Working Out**

Susie walked up to Jonesy's desk and swung his chair around so that he was facing her.

"What the hell was that back there?" she demanded, fury evident in her tone of voice.

"Nothing," Jonesy said, not meeting her eyes. "It's just been a long day, that's all."

"That's no excuse! You're lucky Brett doesn't want to lay charges for police harassment!" She glared down at him, then sighed and sat in her own seat. "Still, I'm ninety percent sure it was Lui Nguyen who did this – look at the evidence stacked up against him."

"So you think your dear friend Brett may have been mistaken?" Jonesy asked, finally meeting Susie's eyes.

"Yes, I do – and he's not _my_ anything," Susie said the last part a bit fainter, with a quick, sad glance at Jonesy.

Jonesy felt the smallest hint of a smile cross his face.

"Since you're being so honest, I better be as well," he said. "I don't think it's Lui."

Susie sighed exasperatedly. "Shouldn't we get going to check out this alleged 'niece'?" she said, stalking off out the door. Jonesy grabbed his jacket and a pair of car keys on his way out of the room.

* * *

"He's so our man," Susie said to Jonesy as they drove along the almost deserted roads between the police station and the pub. "A mysterious niece who turns up, matching Olivia's description, the exact same morning Brett's daughter goes missing. He has a cut on his forehead – there was blood on the windowsill that didn't match Olivia's. He matches the description, now all we need to do is find the car." 

"It still may not be him," Jonesy said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why do you always have to do this?" Susie asked incredulously.

"Do what?" Jonesy asked, risking a quick sidelong glance at Susie.

"Go against everything I say! I make a suggestion, it must be wrong! I eventually think I'm wrong, so I change my opinion to the same one as yours, and then that one's wrong! I can never win, can I?"

"Suse, it's not like that–"

"Jonesy, _so_ much evidence is pointing at him – how come you are so determined it's not him?"

"He just doesn't seem like the kidnapping type," Jonesy replied, his voice getting a little weaker.

"Oh," Susie said in a now-that's-supposed-to-answer-everything-is-it tone of voice, "Of course he doesn't. You expect me to trust your instinct?"

"Why not?" Jonesy's voice was low. "I trusted yours."

Susie had no answer to this. She bit her lip, and turned her gaze back towards the road.

When they got to the pub, they were still not talking to nor looking at each other.

"Back again?" asked Chris, bustling about as per usual.

"Chris, apparently Lui Nguyen's relatives have booked a room out," Jonesy began, stealing a quick glance at Susie. Her eyes were focused on Chris. "Are they here now?"

"Yes, they're still un-packing," Chris replied, stopping to look at the two of them. "They've booked the room out for three months – is something wrong?"

"We're just continuing our investigation," Susie replied nonchalantly.

"No," Chris began. "I mean between you two."

"Oh," Susie said, with a quick glance at Jonesy. "No. No, no, no. Everything's…fine. Really…fine."

"Well, if you're sure…" Chris trailed off, obviously not believing Susie. "They're in room six."

"Thank-you," Jonesy called over his shoulder as he and Susie headed off up the stairs.

When they got to room six, Jonesy knocked on the door. A man, who looked so similar to Lui Nguyen that he could only be his brother, answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mister Nguyen," Susie began. "I'm Senior Constable Raynor, and this is Senior Constable Jones. We have your brother Lui down at the station for questioning about a kidnapping. We were wondering if we could see your daughter?"

"Kidnapping?" Mister Nguyen asked. "But why…how…ah, I'll just go get her. Come in."

Mister Nguyen opened the door and called out. "Sunny! Could you come here for a minute, please?" Then he turned back to Susie and Jonesy. "Her mum was just making her an afternoon snack," he said, being to look more comfortable, though still a little worried. "I'm Ian, by the way."

"Ian," Susie smiled in greeting.

A little blonde girl came running out through one of the doors leading from the room. She ran up to Ian and gave him a hug. She looked about Olivia's age. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, but her hair was straight, and a good deal longer than Olivia's was.

Seeing the puzzled looks on Susie's and Jonesy's faces, Ian gave Sunny a kiss and sent her on her way.

"You are wondering how she came to look so, no doubt," he stated. It wasn't a question. "Her father was my best friend, and when he and his wife were killed in a light-plane mishap, my wife and I decided to adopt her."

"Oh," Jonesy began, looking awkward. Desperate to change the subject, he asked out of the blue, "Your brother tells us he got a cut on his head from a clothes drier."

"Ah, yes. He's quite a…klutz. Accident-prone, if you will. The number of times he's washed his hands in the trough, turned to leave and hit his head on the drier…It's very badly placed. I even did it once or twice when I stayed with him a few months back."

"Ah, that would explain it…" Susie murmured, staring at her feet.

"Well, thank-you so much for your co-operation, Ian. We're sorry to have intruded."

"You're alright," Ian said, as Jonesy closed the door behind them.

"Okay," Susie said finally, when they were both back in the car. "It looks like you really _were_ right after all."

"I still reckon we should get a blood sample from Lui just to be absolutely certain."

"Jonesy!" Susie cried exasperatedly, but this time there was a definite laugh in her voice. "Make up your mind!"

Jonesy gave her a small smile, and returned his full attention to the road. "I made up my mind long ago," he murmured so quietly that Susie didn't even notice him make a sound at all.

* * *

PJ had organised a blood sample, and said Susie and Jonesy could fix up Lui now. With a quick glance at Susie, Jonesy told PJ and Tom that Lui should be released for the time being, as they were only taking the sample as a precautionary measure. 

"Well," began PJ, glancing at the clock. "I think we've all had a big day, and it's time to go to the pub. First round's on me, you all coming?"

"Yes, please," Susie said, standing up from her desk and stretching.

There was a chorus of "Yes," and "For sure," from everyone else.

PJ went back to his office quickly to pack-up his work, while most of the others headed to the locker room to get their things. Susie and Jonesy were the only ones left in the room.

Susie had a slightly guilty look on her face, and asked Jonesy, "Do you think it's okay for us to go to the pub _now_?"

"Suse," Jonesy began, putting on his jacket, "There's nothing more we can do for today. When Kelly and Joss get back from patrol, they will be here if anything new comes up. We can leave a note for them to call us if anything does, if you want."

"That sounds good," Susie gave him a small smile as she headed towards the locker room herself. "Thanks. I'll see you at the pub?"

"Yeah," came Jonesy's muffled reply as he bent of the note he was scrawly to Kelly and Joss. "See you there."

* * *

When all the Heelers, bar Kelly and Joss, where at the pub that night, talk was about anything but the case at hand. Not one of them wanted to think how Olivia might be feeling now that it was dark, though in truth all of them were. 

"I can't believe you're leaving in two days!" Amy was saying to PJ. "How are we going to manage without you?"

"You won't," PJ replied jokingly. "But I may have to stay a bit longer if this case isn't solved by then."

"So why did you except the promotion?" Jonesy asked quickly, desperate to steer the subject away from the case.

"Well, as much as I love Mount Thomas, I think it's time I tried something new. It was too good a chance to pass up. Besides, if there's ever another murder case here, I'll probably be coming out to see you all again, anyway."

"See you next week, then," Alex said, sipping his beer. The others at the table all laughed appreciatively at his joke.

"So, is a new detective being sent down?" Jonesy asked Tom.

"No, I think for the time being, it would be good just to leave Amy to her own devices, like PJ was for so many years. If it happens that we _do_ need a new detective, then we'll organise one. For the time being, though, we're getting a new constable. Kelly and Joss will be happy – he's just turned twenty-one."

"So finally someone for them to Lord it over," Susie laughed.

"Well, they _will_ be older than him, but he out-ranks them," Tom said, a sheepish grin on his face. When the others looked at him quizzically, he added, "Wade, the new constable, finished his probation a month ago. While they're still probationary constables, he's a fully fledged one."

"Ooo," Alex breathed through clenched teeth. "The sparks will fly!"

Everyone at the table laughed, and speculation about the new constable continued for a while, before Susie got to her feet, saying she was calling it a night.

"But it's still early," Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, Kelly and Joss will be sorry to have missed you," Alex added on.

"I'm sure they will," Susie said, her sarcasm sounding much weaker than usual. "But I'm just tired, and I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow – we've got to get that case solved."

After a brief chorus of 'goodbye's, and 'goodnight's, Susie went to the pub for a quick chat with Chris.

"Chris," she began, when the publican saw her waiting, "The other two men – do they come here often?"

"Well, one of them has been coming for _years_, but he never really speaks about himself, so I can't tell you much about him, really. The other has been coming every day this week, but I haven't seen him before that."

"Thanks Chris. If you see them again, be sure to call the station, okay?"

"Sure thing Suse," Chris began kindly. "But tell me one thing – what's happening with you and Jonesy?"

"Nothing," Susie replied nonchalantly, before turning on her heel and leaving the pub.

Back at the table the other coppers were seated around, Jonesy was just announcing his plans to turn it in.

"See you all in the morning," he said. He gave Chris a quick nod of farewell as he passed her on his way out.

"Do you think they're up to something?" Amy asked hopefully at the table. She had managed to goad out of Susie everything that had happened between her and Jonesy, and was desperately pleading that Susie would get over her pride, and they'd get back together.

"No," PJ and Alex answered in sullen unison, both turning back to their beers, and sighing. None of the others had been around Jonesy at night, when the distinct lack of Susie-as-something-more-than-a-friend in his life really hit him. He got so down, at times, that PJ and Alex were at a loss of what to do to console their mate. They just prayed that, one day, the made-for-each-other couple would be back together.

* * *

When Susie woke the next morning, she felt odd. She felt…empty. And lonely. Maybe it was working on this case affecting her, maybe – and this was more likely – it was working on this case _with Jonesy_ that was affecting her. She still loved him – it was impossible to escape. But she didn't _want_ to love him anymore. Try as she might, Susie couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else. She didn't know what to do. Should she speak to him, or wait for him to speak to her? Did he still even love her? She thought he did, but...she was just so confused...oh, what should she do? 

_I should at least wait until the case is solved before I worry about anything so frivolous_, she finally decided. But she knew she could not keep putting it off. Eventually...Oh, idiot! Why had she been so harsh with him yesterday? She was exhausted, so was he, but she should have kept a lid on it. Darn it, he could be so _infuriating_ at times, but she loved him for it. God, she loved Jonesy!

* * *

As soon as Jonesy walked into the station, he began to pick up. He had been feeling depressed ever since he left the pub the previous night, and was only now starting to feel better. The same thing happened every night, from the moment he left the pub, until he got back to work the next day. He wished he could feign the innocent, _I wish I knew what were wrong with me_, but he knew _exactly _what was wrong with him; he needed Susie. Not in the way he needed Tess. Now that he admitted it, Tess was more lust than anything else. He thought he loved her, and in a way, he did. But he loved Tess for being a woman; he loved Susie for being Susie. He did not need Susie for the sake of a relationship; he just needed Susie to be around him. She had not really talked to him outside of work for months, and when she did, it was just the pleasantries. Sighing, he headed to the locker room. 

When he walked back into the main office, everyone else was there and already started for the morning.

"Morning," he muttered gruffly to the station in general.

Kelly and Joss didn't look up from their work. Mark gave him a standard, "Good morning, Evan." Tom was in his office, and Alex and Amy weren't in yet. He was surprised when Susie turned to face him, gave him a warm smile, and said, "Morning Jonesy!"

Jonesy smiled back at her, taking his seat. She hadn't greeted him with that much enthusiasm since...well, he couldn't remember when. This day had already started out better than many in the previous months, and Jonesy was frankly over the moon.

"Any news?" he asked her.

"No, not ye-" Susie was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "Mount Thomas Police, Senior Constable Raynor speaking…oh, hi Chris…yes…yes…thank-you, we'll be right there."

Susie hung up the phone, and then glanced up at Jonesy. "Chris says one of the men has turned up at the pub."

"Let's go," said Jonesy, standing.

* * *

"Over there," Chris pointed towards the pool table. "He's the one I was telling Susie about yesterday, who's come in everyday this week." 

"Sounds suspicious to me," Jonesy said under his breath, approaching the man.

"Excuse me," Susie said, standing next to Jonesy when they approached the man. "May I please ask your name, sir?"

The man glanced quickly at them, focusing on Jonesy's chest.

"Jones," the man introduced himself, turning back to his game of pool. "Evan Jones."

Susie sighed, "Your _real_ name, sir."

"What's it to you, girlie?" One of the man's mates asked.

"We're investigating a kidnapping," Susie answered, biting back an angry retort at being called 'girlie'. "Your _mate_ here is one of our suspects."

"How can I be one of your suspects?" The first man asked, still focusing on his game. "We've never even met."

"Just accompany us down to the station please, sir." Susie said, glancing around at his mates.

"On one condition," the man swaggered towards her. "You go out with me."

Susie couldn't stop the look of revolt from spreading across her face. The man went in for a grope, but before Jonesy could do anything, Susie's knee was up. There was a loud moan, and the man was lying on the floor.

"Pretty dumb, you know," she said, glancing down at the man, "I mean, come on. I'm a cop – you think they don't teach us self-defence?"

The man's mates stared at Susie, dumbstruck. Jonesy smiled proudly at her.

"I think you'd better accompany us to the station, mate," Susie said, holding the man by the elbow and helping him up.

* * *

Amy and Kelly looked on as Susie and Jonesy practically dragged the newest suspect into the station. 

_I can't believe they're not letting me in on the case_, Amy thought to herself. _I'm a Senior Detective too, so I should be in there._ She stormed into Tom's office, and the Senior Sergeant glanced up from his work.

"Yes, Senior Detective?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I want a part in this missing child case," she stated frankly.

"While I'd love to oblige," Tom replied, taking his glasses off. "I'm afraid we already have three members on the case, and that's already more than we can afford to spare. Besides, PJ seems to be coping just fine."

"I'm not trying to undermine PJ's ability, Boss-"

They were interrupted by Mark coming into the room. "Um, sorry to disturb you boss, but we have a report of a missing diamond necklace – apparently, it's worth ten thousand dollars, or so the owner repeatedly told me."

"Ten thousand dollars?" Tom asked, frowning slightly. Then, offhandedly, he added, "Fox, get onto it."

"But boss-"

"That's an order, Senior Detective."

"Yes, boss." Amy replied sulkily, before stalking out of the room.

"Kirby, you're coming with me."

"Okay," Alex replied uncertainly. "What's the job?"

* * *

"Name?" Jonesy asked the man again. PJ was now with them in the interview room. 

"Off," the man replied. "As in P. Off."

"Sir, may I remind you of the consequences of refusing to give your name _again_?" Susie sighed exasperatedly. This discussion had already taken place in the car on the way to the station.

"Fine," the man relented, a sweat now breaking out on his forehead. "Yanni. Yanni Fitzgerald."

"So, Mister Fitzgerald – now we can begin the interview," Jonesy went and pressed record on the interview recorder.

"Mister Fitzgerald," PJ asked, taking a seat opposite Yanni and next to Susie. "Where were you yesterday morning between nine o'clock and ten-thirty?"

"Um...home, I guess," he replied, starting to fidget.

"Can anyone verify that?" PJ asked.

"Ah...no. No, I was watching tellie by myself."

Susie and PJ exchanged glances.

"Do you know a Brett Leighton?" PJ continued the questioning.

"Yes...yes, I do. I used to work at one of his car dealerships in Western Australia. I haven't seen him in years, though. Not after he gave me the sack."

"Do you recognise this girl?" PJ produced a picture of Olivia.

"Nup. Can't say I've seen her," Yanni replied, his voice wavering violently.

"Are you sure?" Jonesy asked from his usual back corner. "Are you sure you didn't abduct her yesterday morning from Brett Leighton's house?"

"Is Brett living in Victoria now?" Yanni tried, but failed, to sound surprised.

"Do you know where she is?" Susie asked, glaring at the man.

"No...I, I didn't even know he had a daughter."

"I think you did," Susie stated, anger starting to creep into her voice. "But your ransom didn't come through – not careful enough on your part. Your demands never reached Brett, so what would you have done with his daughter?"

"What would I want with Brett's stupid sapphires and diamonds?" Yanni yelled at her. Jonesy took a protective step forward.

Susie stared at Yanni.

"We never mentioned sapphires or diamonds," she said. "Care to explain?"

Yanni sighed, and glared at Susie, "How do you think Brett could afford the dealership in the first place? He's too proud to take out a loan with the bank. When his Great Aunt died, she left him the reaping of her deceased husband's mines. Millions of dollars worth of sapphires and diamonds. He probably still has most of them..."

"You seem to know an awful lot about Mister Leighton's personal affairs," PJ said.

"_Everyone_ in Western Australia knew all about Brett, and his gemstone fortune."

"So," Susie began. "You kidnapped Olivia so you could hold her to ransom for her father's jewels. Did you really think you could get away with it?"

"I didn't do it," Yanni said, every single trace of the bravo he had displayed at the pub gone. "I want to call my lawyer."

PJ just looked at him for a moment, and then officially ended the interview. When he left the room, Jonesy started his own questioning.

"Not so indifferent now, are we, Mister Fitzgerald? Just tell us where you've got the girl. It'll go down better in court if you co-operate."

"I told you! I don't have the minx!" Yanni spat.

"Sapphires and diamonds...mate, that wasn't too smart...you took your first big step in incriminating yourself," Susie continued on where Jonesy had left off.

"I didn't do anything!" He screamed at her.

"Where the hell have you got her, you bastard?" Susie yelled back at him.

"ARGH!" Yanni screamed in frustration, standing up and upturning the table.

Susie jumped back, the legs of the table narrowly avoiding her. Jonesy quickly jumped to her aid, placing protective hands on her shoulders.

"You stupid bitch!" Yanni screamed at her. "I'll kill you! You see that I don't!"

Susie glanced quickly at Jonesy. His rage went unchecked.

"How _dare_ you threaten a police officer," he said through clenched teeth. "You're staying in the cell until you confess."

"You can't keep me here – I know my rights. I also know that you don't have enough on me to even make me a plausible suspect right now, mate!"

Yanni took a swing at Susie's face, but Jonesy grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Threatening a police officer, attempted assault of an officer – mate, things aren't looking too good for you!" Jonesy glared at him, on hand still on Susie's shoulder. Then Jonesy noticed something peeking through Yanni's clenched fist. "Open you hand, mate."

Yanni relented, knowing it was no good to trying to resist, slowly opened his fist.

"A bandage," Jonesy said, meeting Yanni's eyes. "Any recent accidents, Mister Fitzgerald?"

Yanni, tried to pull his wrist out of Jonesy's restraining grip, but failed.

"Yes," he surrendered. "I got into a brawl after having a few too many drink the other night."

Jonesy and Susie exchanged glances.

"I'll get PJ to organise a blood sample, shall I?" Susie inquired.

Jonesy nodded, and Susie went to find the Detective.

* * *

Kelly went out into the yard, to get fresh air after seeing Mister Fitzgerald. _He looks just like the man who kidnapped Cassy_, she thought. 

Joss came out, looking for her.

"Kelly," he began grimly. "I'm really sorry, but they've found Cassy...and, she's dead."

"What?" Kelly asked faintly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"They found Cassy. She's dead," Joss repeated.

"No, but...but, you _promised_! You said she'd be fine!" Kelly screamed at him.

"I'm so sorry. I know this is very hard on someone your age, but you have to understand. By the time we found her, it was too late. There was nothing we could do to save her."

"No..." Kelly started sobbing, before screaming. "No! No, this can't be right! NO! NO!"

"Kelly!" Joss ran out of the station and up to Kelly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked incredulously. "You just told me Cassy died!"

"No I didn't," Joss said, looking concerned. "I've only just come out."

"But, you just said..."

"Kelly, did you have another one of your visions?"

"I, I must have. But..."

"Kel, you have to go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Joss reasoned. "Please, for your own safety, Kelly. You _have _to go!"

"I think I just need to sleep," Kelly replied. "I'll ask Mark if I can have the rest of the day off..."

And with that, Kelly slowly headed back into the station, leaving Joss staring after her.

* * *

"Susie," PJ asked, coming out from his office. "Did you take Mister Fitzgerald's blood sample from my desk?" 

"Ah, no. Jonesy, did you?"

"No," Jonesy replied, frowning. "After you sure you didn't just misplace it?"

"I've checked everywhere in my office."

"Jonesy," Susie began, looking worried. "Did you take Yanni to the cell?"

"No," Jonesy was also looking worried. "He told me PJ said for him to wait in the interview room because he'd be back to show him out."

They looked at each other.

"Shit," they said in unison.

"Great – where was everyone?" Susie asked.

"I was with the boss, after putting the sample on my desk," PJ said, sitting down.

"I went to the mess room – PJ, you were still with Yanni then. And then after I spoke to him, I had to dash to the toilet – I was only gone a minute, and when I came back, he was gone. I thought you must have shown him out."

"I went to the mess room to get a coffee," Susie said. "Where are Amy and Alex?"

"On a missing necklace case," Jonesy replied. "How about Kelly and Joss?"

"They were in the yard," PJ piped up. "What about Mark?"

"He's seeing the boss now, but he was out getting lunches," Susie offered.

"Crap," Jonesy said, holding his head in his hands. "We're stuffed."

"Yeah, now we've gotta do an audit of the whole station!" Susie cried exasperatedly.

"Just check the guns," PJ said. "He wouldn't had time to steal anything other than the sample, but it's best just to check them."

After confirming that the guns were all still in place, the three threw themselves down at their respective desks.

"Have we even checked the interview room to make sure Yanni's not still there?" Susie asked.

"Well, I think that's highly unlikely," Jonesy called over his shoulder, as he went to check.

"Mister Fitzgerald!" Jonesy was surprised to see the man still sitting there.

"Where's the Detective?" he asked. "He said he'd be showing me out."

"Ah, I'll just go…I'll just go get him, aye?" Jonesy said, very embarrassed.

"He's still there," Jonesy said, upon walking back into the main office.

"What?" PJ asked.

"Yanni, he's still there."

"I think we'd better search him," PJ said.

After the search had been conducted, and no blood sample turned up, Yanni said, "Don't tell me you lost the blood sample?"

No one answered him. He laughed. "Well, too bad for you that you can't take another sample. You have to wait 'til more evidence incriminating me shows up. Ah, well. Too bad for you."

"Jonesy, please show him out of the station," PJ said, disgusted with himself.

"Where could it be?" Susie asked.

"I'm not sure," PJ replied. "But as soon as I find Joss, I'll get him to go looking for it."

* * *

"Okay, we'll be right over, Chris," Jonesy hung up the phone. 

"That was Chris," Jonesy addressed Susie. "She says there's a man who can't pay, and she wants us to pick him up."

"Right, so get Serge to send Kelly and Joss out to check it up, we've got work to do."

"Kelly's gone home," Jonesy replied. "Besides, she says it's one of the men we're interested in."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

"Where is he Chris?" Jonesy asked when the got to the pub. 

"He's just done a runner," Chris replied, looking apologetic.

"That's okay, Chris. Can you give us a description?" Susie asked.

"Even better than that," Chris replied. "I can give you a mug shot."

"Yeah?" Jonesy inquired.

"Yeah. He tried to pay me with a 'credit card', and I thought that was unusual, because he usually pays cash. But when I went to scan the card, I realised he'd given me a driver's licence. I called you guys, and then I approached him. I'd barely gotten a word out of my mouth, when he made a run for it."

"Thanks Chris, at least you have his licence." Jonesy said, reaching out his hand to accept the card. "Eddie Mustard."

"Yep, that's him. But I don't think he's the one you're looking for."

"Why not?" Susie asked.

"Well, he's very…stupid. He's never had much of a good head about him. I don't think he'd be smart enough to pull it off, let alone cause you coppers any grief."

"Well, thanks for that, Chris. We'll go and check him out on LEAP."

**Okay, so you've probably all been wondering where this story gets its heading from, as it appears to have nothing to do with the story, right? Well, it _may_ have something to do with the ransom (_hint_, _hint_). Please review if you have the time, it'd be really appreciated!**

**:D Susie :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Sapphires and Diamonds

**Disclaimer: Blue Heelers does not belong to me. It belongs to Channel Seven and Southern Star. The only things that belong to me are the plot, and some of the characters – i.e. Brett, Olivia, etc.**

**SAPPHIRES AND DIAMONDS**

**Chapter 6: Sapphires and Diamonds**

"Kelly," Joss said over the phone. "You _have _to get some help for the visions. Better to be safe than sorry, right?"

Joss listened intently while Kelly answered.

"Good on you," he said. "Remember, I'm here if you need me…okay…ciao," And, with that, he hung up the phone.

"He's not on the system," Jonesy told Susie as she took a seat at her desk.

"Okay, so no priors. We should get Brett in to see if he recognised Yanni or Eddie."

"Hmm," Jonesy murmured, his eyes burning. He could not even bear to hear Brett's name mentioned anymore.

* * *

"I couldn't say," Brett said, looking at the pictures. "It's all a blur, and…and it's been nearly two days now…"

"Don't worry Brett," Susie put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Jonesy turned his head away. How could he have been so stupid as to hope…that look this morning…she _had_ said she was through with him. He just had to accept it. But…she may have stopped loving him, but he'd never stop loving her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to incriminate the wrong person," Brett was saying.

"That's fine, that's really okay."

"I'm just so worried about Olivia. Is she still alive? Will I ever know what happened?"

"Brett, you have to trust that we'll find her. Is there _anything_ else, and I mean anything else at all, that you remember?"

"No, I'm really sorry."

"Well, you can be on your way then." Jonesy stalked out of the room.

Susie stared after him, sighed, and showed Brett out of the station.

When she went back into the main office, she sat down, and buried her face in her arms.

Ergh, she really had to watch what she did around Jonesy. But if he was going to act like this, then she was not going to waste her energy feeling sorry for him.

Then again…

"Jonesy?" she asked.

At the same time he said, "Susie, about before–"

"You first," Susie said, smiling slightly at him.

"Ah, about before; I'm sorry. I just think Brett's up to something, and it's clouding my judgement and spoiling my objectiveness."

"You really think he might have something to do with the kidnapping?"

"Yeah, that too."

"'_That too'_? What were you talking about, then?"

Jonesy looked uncertainly at her for a bit, and began, "Suse–"

"Ah, Raynor, Jones," Mark walked in from Tom's office. Jonesy sighed and thumped the desk with his fist.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something, Senior?" Mark asked.

"No, no. You're right," Jonesy mumbled.

"Boss thinks you two need a breather. You're out on patrol."

"But Serge, the case–" Susie began.

"I'm well aware you're still working on the case, but it's best if you just give yourself a bit of a break from it – that's an order."

"Okay, Serge," Susie sighed.

* * *

Out on patrol, Susie and Jonesy were silent. Not the usual, agitated silence, but an awkward silence. Jonesy was not willing to try to resume what he had been saying before, and Susie was desperately praying he would.

After fifteen minutes of the silence, Susie decided to give up on Jonesy (how often had she done that? Waited for him to say something, make a move, but then she herself would always move on), and tried to start a conversation.

"Do you think we're ever going to find Olivia?" she asked uncertainly.

Shaken out of his reverie, Jonesy glanced at her, "Of course we will."

"I'm just so worried about her, and," Susie swallowed, willing herself to stop. "And Brett..."

"How do you do it?" Jonesy asked sullenly, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Do what?" Susie asked, confused.

"Fall in and out of love so easily."

"Jonesy," Susie began, hurt. "I, I don't know wh–"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Ben, Alex, Jason, Brett…" Jonesy pulled the car over so he could face Susie.

"Brett?" Susie exclaimed. "Jonesy, I _never_ liked Brett! Get off your high horse, admit that you're wrong, and accept that I can be concerned about guys without being in love with them!"

"Concerned? Is that what you call it? Smitten, more like it. Infatuated. Deeply longing for–"

"Jonesy! I'm worried about Olivia!" Susie took a few deep breaths, making sure Jonesy was listening. "You know I love kids, and I've always…I dunno…taken a special interest in kids' cases. I'm just so worried for her. So much so, that I can sympathise with Brett. I was never interested in him romantically!"

"Suse, I'm…I'm sorry. It's just–"

"Jonesy, what ever made you think I was interested in Brett?"

"I dunno, possibly when you said, 'Maybe I like him too'."

"I can't _believe_ you actua–" Susie stopped. A postal van had just driven by, and a thought had popped into her head.

"Suse? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just…Brett. He, he didn't have a mailbox."

"So?"

"_So_, if the kidnapper just looked at his address, he would have tried to send a letter in the mail to Brett. But Brett doesn't have a mailbox. The postie would not have known where to send the letter."

"But the postie could just have slipped it under the door," Jonesy said.

"No, they're not allowed to deliver the letter unless there is some form of mailbox."

"But the postie could see the name or address written on the card, and slip it in the P.O. box."

"No, another no-go. Anyway, the kidnapper may not have known how to spell Brett's surname, or may have misspelt the street name…Do you like _The Rasmus_?"

"Sus- what? I thought we were talking about mailboxes here."

"_The Rasmus_' first album was _Dead Letters_. Um, a dead letter…it's when a letter is undeliverable for whatever reason, it goes into the dead letter room…never to be read…kinda sad, ain't it?"

"Susie, what's you're point?" Jonesy was getting frustrated, but at the same time, was struggling to keep himself from laughing.

"_My point_, Jonesy, is that I'm betting the ransom is still in post office–"

"In the dead letter room," Jonesy finished. "Let's go," and he quickly spun the car around.

* * *

"Amy, you still haven't told me what the call was for," Alex whinged from the passenger seat of the CI car.

"A missing necklace," Amy muttered, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead.

"Ooo, classy. How much was it worth, fifty bucks?"

"Ten thousand, actually," Amy said, putting on an indignant air.

"Ouch…that's a lot to lose."

"And that's exactly why it's CI on the case, not just uniforms."

They finally pulled up to the house, and Amy strode up to the front door, Alex following closely behind. She rapped on the wooden door, and waited for an answer.

"Hello…?" A woman greeted uncertainly.

"Good morning, Missus…"

"Missus Halliwell," the woman provided. "Can I ask what you're here for?"

"Mummy, mummy!" A little girl, about five years old, ran up to her mother's side and clung onto her leg. Considering her lack of years, she had quite a clear, mature voice. "Oh, good. They're here!"

"Chantelle," Mrs Halliwell began in a stern voice. "Did you call the police?"

Amy was unfazed, and went on to say, "We have a report from this house that there is a missing diamond necklace – valued at ten thousand dollars."

Mrs Halliwell looked faint, and then glared at Chantelle, "Chantelle! _What did you do_?"

"My necklace went missing, mummy, so I called the police."

"Chantelle!" Her mother exclaimed, before sighing and turning to Amy. "I am so, _so_ sorry. I think I have to put the phone higher to keep it out of Channy's prying hands. There _is_ no ten thousand dollar necklace."

"I'm sorry?" Amy said, beginning to feel a rage build up in her.

"Chantelle has _misplaced_ her necklace again – it's not stolen. And…well…it's only a plastic bead necklace, not diamond. I'm so sorry to have wasted your time."

Amy struggled to keep fight down a scream, and stormed back to the car. Alex, who was grinning his head off, pulled out his wallet, and turned to Chantelle. "Thanks," he laughed, handing her a ten-dollar note. "You've really made my day."

Then Alex straightened to full height, and turned to the mother. "Senior Sergeant Croydon sends his regards, and thanks you for getting his detective out of his hair for a while."

"Tell ol' Tommy 'anytime'," Mrs Halliwell smiled.

Alex bid her good day, and went to join Amy in the CI car.

"You took your time," she snarled.

"Just officiating the pleasantries you forgot," Alex grinned.

* * *

When Susie and Jonesy arrived at the post office, there was a long que lining up in the lunch hour.

"Oh, god," Jonesy complained.

"What?"

"Long waits are one of my pet hates."

"Now you know how I felt for months," Susie smiled, before quickly walking up to the enquiries counter.

"Hi," she greeted the man standing there. "We were wondering if you have a dead letter room?"

"Not _room_, as such – more of a cupboard. We don't get many dead letters in Mount Thomas."

"So you wouldn't have had many letters come through the last few days?" Jonesy asked, stepping beside Susie.

"More than usual, actually – how far back are you looking?"

"Just as far as yesterday," Susie said.

The man stepped out into the backroom, and was back a minute later.

"Three letters," he said, offering them to Susie.

She passed one to Jonesy; it had Brett's name and address on it, though both were spelt appallingly and with very messy handwriting.

"Do you have a warrant?" The man asked uncertainly.

"Well," Jonesy began, glancing at Susie. "This _is _technically yours, seeing as though it is undeliverable, and we wouldn't need a warrant if you give us permission…"

"Go right ahead," the man smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

Jonesy opened up the letter, glanced at it, then glanced back at Susie.

"You were right," was all he said.

Susie bid the man farewell, and the two heelers quickly headed back out to the car.

"What does it say?" Susie asked once they were both in.

Jonesy wordlessly handed her the note, and put the keys in the ignition.

Susie read the note, it's neat cursive contrasting dramatically from the writing on the envelope.

_Mr Leighton,_

_We have your daughter, Olivia. Do not panic, she is safe – for now. All we ask is that you hand the rights of all your car dealerships over to us. You have until Friday to get all you affairs in order. If you are not ready by then, little Olivia goes down to the bottom of Lake Widgeree._

The note went on to tell of a meeting place, and details about time.

"No mention of sapphires and diamonds," Susie said, glancing at Jonesy. "Looks like Yanni isn't our man."

"Still reckon we should charge him for _something_," Jonesy muttered.

"Aw, why? You still think he nicked the blood sample?"

"'Course I do," Jonesy began. "He definitely wasn't there when I got back from the toilet, but he just mysteriously turns up after the blood's gone?"

"Are you sure you just didn't miss him?"

"How do you miss a fully grown man in a room as small and bare as that?" Jonesy replied huffily.

"Fair enough," Susie laughed. "But we searched him – he didn't have the sample."

"Probably flushed it down the loo," Jonesy replied.

Susie laughed, "But you'd just come from there!"

"But he could have gone there after me."

"Without you seeing?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I may have _just_ over-looked him when he was sitting at a desk, the just about the only piece of furniture, in the interview room, but of _course_ I would have seen him slinking around the cluttered office!"

Susie laughed again, and it wasn't too long before Jonesy joined in.

"Besides," he said. "Yanni's gonna be up on attempted police harassment and threatening a police officer."

"That's _if_ I decide to lay charges," Susie said, still smiling.

"Which you will," Jonesy said, glancing at her.

"No, I wasn't harmed–"

"He threatened to kill you!"

"Jonesy, he's treats are thinner than water. He didn't scare me, and I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of thinking he did."

"So he's just gonna walk?"

"I think the fact that he may never be able to have kids is consolation enough for me," Susie smiled, and placed a reassuring hand on Jonesy's thigh.

"I _can_ take care of myself, Sir Evan," she said, just as they pulled up to the police station. She hopped out of the car before a dumbstruck Jonesy had a chance to reply.

* * *

"Mark, we need to talk!" Amy said to the Sergeant as soon as she stepped into the room.

"What about, detective?"

"A report of a missing necklace you took – a report that came from a _five-year-old_!"

"She was five?" Mark looked lost. "She sounded about eighteen!"

"Yeah, well, she wasn't. It was a false report."

"I'm so sorry, Amy."

"Don't let it happen again!" Amy slammed the CI office door closed behind her.

"Was it good?" Mark asked Alex as he took his seat.

"Priceless," Alex smiled.

* * *

Jonesy was a few minutes behind Susie on re-entering the station.

"What kept you?" she asked.

"I, I was just…" Jonesy started, not really knowing where he was going.

"Doesn't matter. We've found the elusive Mr Mustard – he's in Mount Thomas Hospital. Apparently, he had a car crash."

"Is he badly hurt?" Jonesy asked.

"No, just a bit out of it. A few bruises and scratches. Don't know how he got out of it practically unscathed – the car's been totalled."

"That's okay. Means we can interview him now."

* * *

"Eddie Mustard…" The nurse at reception scrolled down a list of names on her computer. "Room fifteen-A. Can I ask why you're here?"

"Just following up an investigation," Susie said, following after Jonesy.

They got to room 15A, and Jonesy knocked on the door.

"Come in," a nurse called.

When they entered, they saw an Asian man covered in scratches, bruises and cuts, but still conscious, lying on a freshly made hospital bed.

"Mister Mustard?" Susie asked.

"Yes?" he asked, blinking at her.

"Is he fit to be interviewed?" Jonesy asked the nurse. She nodded, and left the room.

"Mister Mustard," Susie began. "Can you tell us your whereabouts yesterday morning between nine o'clock and ten-thirty?"

"Yesterday morning?" Eddie looked thoughtful. "I was at a mate's house."

"Doing what exactly?" Jonesy asked.

"Watching movies."

"Can we have your mate's name and address?" Susie glanced at Jonesy. He's not our guy, she mouthed.

"Simon Prismall," Yanni replied. "17 Flat Gully Road. Why are you questioning me?"

"We're just investigating an abduction," Susie informed him. "Thanks for your help, we'll get back to you if we need anything else."

"Where are you going now?"

"Just to talk to your mate – confirm your story. And I think we better go and see if Missus Foley remembers anything else, hadn't we, Jonesy?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jonesy muttered, voice lacking any enthusiasm.

"Oh, while you're there, can you tell her everything went according to plan?"

"Of course," Susie said, giving Eddie a funny look.

"'_Everything went_ _according to plan_'?" Jonesy began, once they had left the room. "You think he really was in on the kidnapping?"

"I dunno," Susie said. "But I think we'd better visit Missus Foley ASAP."

"Let's visit his _mate_ first," Jonesy said. "See if he's already lied to us."

"Ah, nurse," Jonesy began, addressing the nurse who was re-entering the room. "Do you know if there are any injuries that were there before the accident?"

"There are some raw marks on the inner sides of his knees – they were pretty damaged and have started scabbing. They're definitely from before the accident. But other than that, I wouldn't know."

"Thank-you," Susie said as they left.

* * *

When they got to Simon Prismall's house, The found the man sunbaking on the lawn.

"God!" Susie exclaimed, shielding her eyes.

"Mate! Get some pants on!" Jonesy called, averting his eyes.

Simon jumped up, and ran indoors. Susie and Jonesy burst out laughing.

"We should have guessed when we saw the neighbours-be-gone hedge," Susie laughed.

Coming out a minute later, pulling jeans up to waste, Simon greeted them.

"G'day," he said. "What can I do ya for?"

"We're here to ask you about Eddie Mustard."

"Yeah, I know the bloke."

"He says he was with you yesterday morning."

"Come in," Simon said, gesturing at his house.

Once the three of them were seated in his lounge room, he continued.

"Yeah, he was here with me yesterday morning, watching videos. Why?"

"Awfully early to be watching videos, ain't it, mate?" Jonesy asked.

"We had been out all night, I didn't get to sleep 'til midday, and that was after he left."

"What time did he leave?" Susie asked.

"'Bout quarter to twelve."

"Was this before or after Missus Foley came to talk your story through with you?" Susie asked. Both Jonesy and Simon looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Mate, don't play stupid with me. You don't even have a VCR!"

"Not in this room," Simon said after a minute's silence.

"Care to show us it, then?" Jonesy asked.

"Ah, no," Simon said, shoulders slumping.

"Mate, it would go down good in court if you co-operated," Jonesy said.

"In fact, if you tell us what's going on, we won't even charge you for hindering police," Susie added.

"As if, you cops are pulling my leg…"

"Our first job," Susie said, sighing. "Is to protect the community. We just want Olivia safe. If you co-operate now, we will_ not_ charge you, I give you my word."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, now hear me out! I don't know a lot, I only came into this yesterday afternoon. Obviously, Eddie's done something _pretty_ stupid – not that I'm surprised. He's always been very thick–"

"Get on with it," Jonesy instructed.

Simon gulped, and then continued, "Yesterday afternoon, here I was, minding my own business, when this lady – Missus Foley, you say her name is? Anyways, she comes up here with Eddie, saying she needed my help. Said she'd cooked up a scheme to get us some serious money. All I needed to do was lie for Eddie, and I'd have equal shares with them."

"You didn't seriously believe her, did you?" Susie asked.

"Of course! Why would she lie? As I was saying, so then she came up with this video story, and went through it with us until she was satisfied we'd remember it perfectly."

"Do you know where Olivia is?" Susie asked hopefully.

"Who? Oh, wait a second – the girl who was kidnapped? You think they kidnapped her?"

"You didn't know?"

"I had no idea. They just told me they'd soon be coming in with loads of money, I never though they'd do anything so, so stupid!"

"Thanks for your help Simon," Jonesy said, and then he and Susie ran out to the car.

"She'll be onto us soon," Jonesy said, as he drove away. "We've gotta get to her now!"

"Mount Thomas nine hundred to Mount Thomas two-zero-eight," Mark's voice came over the radio.

"Mount Thomas two-zero-eight receiving," Susie answered as Jonesy drove. "What is it, Serge?"

"Crime scene just got back on the car involved in Mister Mustard's accident," Mark answered. "It's Missus Foley's."

* * *

"Missus Foley!" Jonesy yelled as he banged on her door. "It's the police! Open up!"

The door finally opened.

"Yes?" Mrs Foley asked. "Can I help you officers?"

"Missus Foley," Susie glared at her. "Mister Mustard wants us to inform you that '_everything went according to plan_'."

"I'm sorry, who?" Missus Foley blinked blankly at her.

"Don't play innocent! Simon told us what you did! Where's Olivia?"

"I should have known I couldn't trust those two!" Missus Foley screamed, purple in the face.

"Where's Olivia?" Jonesy repeated, his voice a lot steadier than those of the two women.

"How should I know?" Missus Foley complained. "I left that up to the idiot Eddie! He's probably got her in the library or something, I have no idea."

"The library?"

"He works there, or something! That's all I know!"

Alex and Joss arrived; Susie had requested that they meet her there.

"Take Missus Foley into custody," Susie said. "She's just admitted to taking part in the kidnapping of Olivia Leighton."

* * *

On their way to check out the library, Tom's voice came over the radio, when Susie responded, he asked, "Do you know where Olivia is?"

"No, Boss."

"Well, did you find out anything from Missus Foley?"

"Not really, Boss, but all the pieces are falling into place."

"And?"

"And it was Colonel Mustard, in the Library, with the rope. Mount Thomas two-zero-eight out."

"We're here," Jonesy said as they pulled in to the library car park.

"No duh," Susie said, getting out and heading to the library doors.

"Wait!" Jonesy called.

"What?" Susie asked, wheeling around to face him.

"Susie, you can't just barge in there, you need a warrant."

"Fine, let's go find the owners!"

"Ah, Eddie _is_ the owner."

"You're kidding – a drongo like him owns a library?"

"Apparently, it was his grandfather's, but when the old codge carked it, Eddie was the heir."

"How come I don't have any rich dead rellies?"

Jonesy laughed, but was cut short when Susie spoke.

"Come on, we've gotta get to the hospital."

"Right."

* * *

"Maybe we're wrong," Susie said. "Maybe it was part of Missus Foley's plan for us to think it was Eddie."

"I know – he doesn't seem like the type capable of pulling this off."

"He wasn't nervous when we spoke to him…"

"He's too stupid..."

"He doesn't seem aggressive enough…"

They were both quiet for a minute, then Jonesy suddenly exclaimed, "Rope burn!"

"What?" Susie asked, looking at him. "And _you_ complain about _me_ being random–"

"The raw marks on his legs – he may have walked up the wall, but he would have just slid down the rope. If he was wearing shorts…"

"Rope burn," Susie said, getting out of the car as they were now at the hospital.

"Eddie Mustard," Susie began condescendingly as she stormed into his room. "You were pretty stupid, going to this extent to cover the injuries you got when kidnapping Olivia Leighton. But it was pretty smart, crashing the car – it would have explained all the injuries had the rope burn not have already started scabbing."

"No, it wasn't very smart – the car you crashed was Missus Foley's."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eddie was nervous now.

"Mate, you botched up, big time. Missus Foley already incriminated you, so just tell us where the girl is."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what gi–"

"Give it up Eddie! You're stupid, not ignorant! Where…is…she?"

Eddie sighed, and looked out the window.

"At the library. In the staffroom."

"Do we have your permission to enter?" Jonesy asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, and don't worry – she had food, drinks and blankets."

Susie glared at him, and on her way out, instructed the nurse not to let him go – they'd send someone to pick him up once he was fit to leave.

* * *

"Olivia!" Jonesy called as he kicked his way into the staffroom – they'd forgotten to ask for keys.

"Here! I'm here!" A little girl ran out from behind a table and ran up to Susie and Jonesy.

Susie went down on one knee, and caught the girl in a hug. "You okay, sweetie?"

The girl nodded as she sobbed into Susie's shoulder. "I want daddy!"

"We'll take you back to him now," Susie reassured her.

* * *

"That's great Kel!" Joss said once Kelly had finished giving him the doctor's report. "So how much longer does he reckon until the frightmares go?"

"Just until whatever triggered them is resolved – so once this case is done with."

Just then, Jonesy walked into the station, closely followed by Susie, who had Olivia held on her waist.

"You found her!" Kelly exclaimed.

Susie just smiled, and headed to the mess room.

"Would you two be able to go and pick up Eddie Mustard when the hospital calls?"

"Sure thing," they answered, looking at the retreating form of the smiling man.

When he entered the mess room, he saw Susie sitting with Olivia on her lap, curled up against her.

"I've called Brett," he said. "He's on his way."

"That's good," Susie smiled. "I'm just so relieved she's okay."

They just sat in silence for several minutes, watching Olivia as she slept.

"Suse," Jonesy finally ventured.

"Yes?" Susie looked up hopefully.

Jonesy lost his nerve, and backed down from what he was originally going to say.

"You did good today. Really good."

"Thanks," Susie smiled, and turned back to the sleeping Olivia.

There was a knock on the door, and Alex stuck his head around.

"Guys? Brett's here."

"Thanks," Susie said, gently waking Olivia. "Olivia – daddy's here."

The little girl stirred, and Susie carried her to the front counter. Jonesy stood, stretched, and went to his desk.

* * *

"Brett," Susie greeted as she walked though the door. "Here she is."

"Olivia!" Brett exclaimed as Susie handed him his daughter.

"Daddy!" Olivia hugged him around the neck.

"Thank-you so much Susie," he said, beaming down at his daughter. "There's just one more favour I have to ask."

"Yes?" Susie encouraged.

"Would you like to join me for dinner sometime?"

Susie thought for a moment, then smiled sadly at Brett and said, "I'm sorry Brett, but I can't."

"I won't tell the authorities," Brett winked at her.

"No, it's not that. It's just…I'm not interested in you, in that way."

"Ah," Brett looked slightly hurt, but then smiled at her. "Thank-you for finding my daughter. I wish you and Senior Constable Jones the best of luck."

Susie smiled at hi, waved goodbye to Olivia, and went back into the main office.

"You two did a superb job today," Tom greeted, once she had taken her seat at her desk.

"Thanks Boss."

"You two are real detectives," PJ smiled. "You should take one of them in CI with you, Amy."

"Take Jones," Tom interjected, before Amy had a chance to speak.

"Boss," Susie began, feeling slightly hurt. "With all due respect, _I _was the one that solved the case!"

"Yes, but you don't want a job in CI."

"That's beside the poi- how did you know I didn't want to work in CI?"

"Uniform's more your gig. And you're better at it than Jones–"

"Hey!" Jonesy exclaimed indignantly. Susie laughed.

"I can't go losing my best man to CI, now, can I?"

"Thanks, Boss," Susie smiled warmly, before turning towards the interview room.

"No rest for the wicked," she said to Jonesy.

"Ah, let PJ and I handle that," Tom said. "You two deserve a break. Go home."

"Okay, we'll see you guys at the pub tonight?"

"Yes, for my last hurrah," PJ winked at her.

* * *

"To PJ!" Tom declared, holding his beer high. "The best detective that ever graced the force."

"To PJ!" The rest of the Heelers echoed.

"I just want to say thanks, to all of you, who have made my life….an eventful one. You, and all those who have left the station before me, will always have a special place in my heart. My friends, here's to you."

PJ raised his glass, and did the others, with a round of, "To us!"

"PJ, that was beautiful!" said Chris, who had joined them to bid PJ farewell.

"What can I say Chris, you were my inspiration," PJ laughed.

The night continued on, amid much laughter, and much reminiscing.

* * *

Eventually, PJ, Alex and Jonesy found their way home.

"So you're leaving first thing?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and I expect you two up to see me off," PJ laughed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jonesy smiled.

* * *

The next morning, PJ had his car packed and ready to leave by the time Jonesy and Alex got up.

"Alex, my mate," PJ said, quickly embracing him. "Make sure you keep Jonesy out of trouble, or should I be saying it the other way 'round?"

"Aw, you know you can trust me Peej," Alex said, grinning. "Jonesy, on the other hand…"

"Speaking of Jonesy," PJ began, turning to embrace Jonesy. "Don't waste your life wondering – try again with Susie. She still loves you, mate, as much as she tries not to show it."

"I'm sure that ship has sailed, mate," Jonesy answered with a slight smile.

"No, it hasn't. Never will," PJ assured him with a smile. Getting into his car, he said, "Take care, both of you! Tell Kelly I'll call her once I'm settled in!"

And with that, he drove off, Alex and Jonesy waving after him.

* * *

That night, at the imperial, the Heelers were gathered, eagerly anticipating the soon-to-be arrival of the newest copper.

"So, do you actually know him, Boss?" Kelly asked.

"I knew his father – he served with me in the war. But no, I've never met the son."

"I can't _believe_ he's gonna outrank us!" Joss complained. Kelly playfully punched him, and the others watched as their playful banter continued.

"Suse," Jonesy whispered into Susie's ear. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Susie looked a little confused.

Jonesy nodded his head in the direction of one of the dinner parlours, and got up. Susie followed him, and tried to start a conversation.

"So why were you late this morning?" She asked.

"I had some…shopping to do," Jonesy answered.

"Oh, really?" Susie raised an eyebrow. "So what's her name?"

"What?" Jonesy turned around sharply; they were now in the dinner parlour.

"Well late to work…even I don't buy the shopping excuse. You spent the night with away from home with a woman. Who?" Susie was just being playful, and Jonesy decided to exercise his tactfulness.

"Well, I _did_ spend the night with a woman, in some sense."

"Oh?" Susie felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I was alone, in my bed, so don't worry," Jonesy smiled cheekily. Susie felt herself releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "But all night, I couldn't get this woman out of my thoughts. I thought about her last thing before I fell asleep, and she was the first thing I thought about when I woke up. She was in every one of my dreams last night."

"Oh, really? Sounds like you're head-over-heels in love with her, Jonesy."

"I am," Jonesy smiled at her. "And I have been for the longest time. Oh, since early last year, I think."

Susie kept silent, but felt a huge bubble of hope welling up inside her.

"Suse, I'm sorry I've stuffed up so much. You won't believe how much I've come to regret punching Alex in the face that day. I just want to know if I have one chance left?"

Susie was unable to speak, so she reached up and kissed Jonesy. It was answer enough for him, and he pulled her in close for a deeper kiss.

Susie pulled away, and smiled at him.

"So what were you really doing this morning?"

"Shopping, I told you."

"Ah-huh. Shopping for what?"

"Suse," Jonesy began uncertainly. "I know we were too rushed last time, but I really don't want to spend all my life waiting. I'm here to ask you again…"

Jonesy got down on one knee, and pulled a ring box from his pocket. Opening it, he said, "Susan Raynor, will you marry me?"

Susie felt tears forming in her eyes, she pulled Jonesy to his feet, whispered a barely audible, "Yes!" before kissing him again.

When they stopped, Jonesy stepped back, and took the ring out of the box. Susie held out her left hand, and Jonesy put the ring on her ring finger. Susie held it close to her face, and then laughed.

"Have I improved my taste in rings?" Jonesy asked, smiling.

"Definitely," Susie laughed. "How did you know they were my favourite?"

"They are?" Jonesy laughed. "I hoped so. Just the way your eyes lit up when he mentioned them."

He pulled Susie in for another kiss, happy with his choice of a gold ring, with two blue sapphires, and three sparkling diamonds.

Susie felt happier than she ever had been in her whole life. She was back with Jonesy, and thought it was cute that he'd noticed the small hint of how much she loved sapphires and diamonds.

**HA! You all thought it was called 'Sapphires and Diamonds' because they ransom may have been demanding them as payment, but it wasn't! It was describing the engagement ring! All part of my elaborate plan, LoL. Riiiiiiight. Like _I_ would be capable of an elaborate plan.**

**Sorry about the length, I just got a _leetle_ carried away, LoL. W****ell, I am thinking of writing a sequel to 'Sapphires and Diamonds', considering I've just introduced a new character (Wade). And yes, I _know_ who the new copper is going to be, I just don't know enough about him to write in his character, I wanted something completely fresh. It will go under a different heading to 'Sapphires and Diamonds', but I'm not sure what yet. All I know is it will take place right after the events of 'Sapphires and Diamonds'. It may be a few weeks before I get started on it though, I really need a break.**

**And so concludes 'Sapphires and Diamonds', an S/J story. I hope you enjoyed!**

**:D Susie :D**


End file.
